Harry Potter: The Boy Who LIved
by HPFAN2198
Summary: An original story starting from Harry's 6th year, We follow our hero as he discovers crucial ways to defeat Voldemort. This story is planned to cover all remaining books/movies from Half-Blood Prince onwards. This story will feature small parts taken from the books and movies to avoid confusion in some areas. Please Enjoy. Pairings Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived.

**Hello everyone, before we get to chapter 1 i want to state what this story is all about. The story starts at year 6, the half blood prince to be more exact. The story will be an original story and will only take bits and pieces from the movies. I plan to take my time with these chapters, currently going to be 1 chapter a week. The pairings in this story will be Harry/Ginny Hermione/Ron. Dark themes ahead.**

CHAPTER 1: Reunited With Friends

Harry sat in the train station, reading the recent newspaper article about him. The article showed a picture of him and Dumbledore, it was just after Sirius was killed by his deranged cousin Bellatrix. Harry has still not come to terms with the death of his Godfather Sirius, if Dumbledore didn't show up when he had Bellatrix on the floor, he would have killed her.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as a woman walked up to him and spoke out loud. "Harry Potter? Who is Harry Potter? " Asked the woman. Harry looked up from his paper and stared at her, thinking what to say. "Uh no one really, just a tosser on a newspaper" Harry said about himself, putting the paper face down to avoid the woman seeing the picture on the article.  
" I see, honestly i have been watching you all week read that paper, its a very strange paper if i should say so myself. Thought i saw my face on there yesterday. " The woman sent a flirty smile to harry, which Harry noticed. He smiled back politely as he didn't want to be rude because he really wasn't interested. "Yeah this paper is a bit of a laugh sometimes, anyway thank you so much for the tea, it was really good. " With that Harry stood up and walked out of the little cafe located just beside the track.

He looked around as the trains past by when something caught his eye at the other side of the station, he saw Dumbledore, standing there, staring at a billboard with a woman on it. Harry smiled gently and made his way around the track and stood with Dumbledore. "Good evening Harry " Dumbledore said as he stared at his hand, which Harry noticed was burnt. "Sir why are you not at Hogwarts?" Asked Harry. "Well Harry i thought i should be the one to pick you up and take you back to hogwarts" Said Dumbledore "Now?" Asked Harry.  
"Now Harry" Said Dumbledore "What about my trunk and Hedwig? They are back at the Dursley's Sir." Said Harry.  
"Both are waiting for you" With that Dumbledore put his arm out and Harry took it feeling Dumbledore turn on the spot as they Apparated to what looked like a normal muggle street which confused Harry.

"Why are we here Sir? " Asked Harry as they both stopped in front of a house "Ah no reason Harry, its just to visit an old friend." Dumbledore walked towards the house and noticed the house had been broken into, it looked like Dark Magic was used. Harry noticed this as well as they walked in. Dumbledore flicked his wand and soon everything was fixed and back in its rightful place.

Dumbledore walked up to an armchair, noticing a pair of shoes sitting at the bottom. He had a smile on his face as he walked forward and pushed his wand against the chair and it suddenly transformed into a man who was very Startled. "Hello Horace, i must say you made a very convincing armchair. Anyway, introductions are in order, Harry this is Horace Slughorn, a former potions master at hogwarts, Horace im sure you already know who this is. " Dumbledore finished his sentence and left the two to get to know each other as he went hunting for something. "you look so much like James, except yo have your mothers Eyes. Oh Lily she was the best at potions and an even better friend" Horace said with a sad smile on his face.  
Harry smiled at him politely and stared at the pictures on the table beside them, one had his family in it with what looks like the rest of the order, including Neville's parents.

Dumbledore came walking back into the room and broke the silence.

"Horace i hope you accept the offer to return to your old post at Hogwarts, I will happily give you the things you desire so that you will feel most comfortable" With that Harry and Dumbledore left. Once outside, they were soon apparated to somewhere Harry knew very well. The Burrow. Harry walked through the swampy water until he was at the front door, someone waiting for him.

2 Minutes earlier

Ginny was sitting at her window reading a book about a spell she was researching. She really needed to take her mind off things as all she has been thinking about was Harry Potter all summer. Yes she was dating Dean Thomas but honestly that was just to make Harry jealous but it seemed he didn't even know she existed.

GInny was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a splashing noise, she looked out the window and her mouth fell open in shock. there walking through the water was the boy of her dreams, Harry Potter.

Ginny quickly sprinted down and noticed Hedwig and Harry's trunk was already in the sitting room. Ginny smiled and opened the front door and ran towards Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug which either of them wanted to let go off, which Ginny just smiled at.

Soon Harry and Ginny walked into the house to be bombarded by Ron and Hermione in hugs but Ginny noticed Harry didn't let go of her hand the full time, which caused her to blush. She was going to bed Happy that night.

**There you guys have chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it, if you want chapters to be longer then please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I appreciate those who have favourited, reviewed and followed since the posting of chapter 1! I Have decided to post more chapters this week compared to what I was planning only to be 1 chapter a week.

Chapter 2: Spending Time With Ginny & Friends

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all entered the living room to be greeted by Mrs Weasley who wrapped Harry in a bone crushing hug. Her smile grew wider as she noticed how skinny Harry looked.

"You have got here just in time dear, dinner is almost ready"

Harry smiled at the older woman politely and nodded his head, he was in fact really hungry. His eyes soon drifted to Ron who was awkwardly trying to inform Hermione that she had something on her lip, which resulted in Hermione blushing and Ginny and Harry sharing knowing smiles. All of them then retreated to the kitchen for a lovely meal prepared by Mrs Weasley.

Soon after dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione were up in Rons room catching up with each other. "So tell me again, Dudley was being a prat and you bat bogeyed him?" Asked Ron as harry tried not to smile too much.  
"Yeah I did and you should have saw my uncles face, looked like he was about to explode but he knew I wasn't a child anymore and would have done the same thing"

"But Harry you are still underage, The Ministry of Magic might want to expel you from Hogwarts." Hermione trailed off trying to hold her smile back, secretly she was proud Harry had got back at his vile family, she hated how they treated him

"I wouldn't have to worry about that Hermione, the Ministry is too occupied trying to defend itself from mass uproar over the lies they told last year about Voldemort not being back. "

They all nodded in agreement and continued to talk and laugh as Harry started to think about Ginny.  
"So how did Ginny like her summer?" Asked Harry out of the blue. Causing him to get weird looks from Ron and sly smile from Hermione.

"Well seems she's dating Dean Thomas since the end of last year" Hermione looked at Ron and saw him tense up at the mention of Dean "i thought you knew Harry?" Harry shifted on the floor, trying to not show how tense he was " Uh no sorry had a lot on my mind" Harry sat silently and finally added "good for her, she deserves happiness" Harry's face plastered with a fake smile, he didn't want Hermione and especially Ron to see how jealous he was.

About 1 hour later the friends started getting ready for bed, Ron and Harry staying put and Hermione heading to the room she shared with Ginny. Ron was out as soon as his head hit the pillow as he started to snore very loudly causing Harry to cover his ears but to no avail.

Harry sat for another 15 minutes trying to fall asleep but he really couldn't, on top of Rons loud snoring, Harry's mind wouldn't let him sleep. He looked around and saw his firebolt sitting on the side table, It looked as though it hadn't been touched, Harry looked after it well.

Soon Harry found himself getting out of the bed and grabbing his firebolt and slowly closing the bedroom door behind hm as he walked down the narrow stairs, making sure not to trip because the house was pitch black, as he finally got to the bottom, he saw light beaming from the living room. He peaked around the door and saw Mr and Mrs Weasley snuggled together on the couch, in front of a warm fire. Seeing this made Harry smile widely to himself as he spoke gently "I can't sleep so I hope its okay with you guys if I go out and fly a little bit" Mr Weasley nodded his head and said "That sounds like a great idea Harry, hope it helps" With a smile of appreciation Harry opened the front door and left the burrow and went to patch of grass behind the house as he sat on his broom and jumped from the ground and went flying into the air.

He didn't know what it was that made flying so amazing to him, maybe it was his father's love of flying that got passed on to him, he wasn't complaining. As Harry flew through the air, the wind hitting his face and making his already messy jet black hair even worse, he felt as if he was being watched, quickly he turned from side to side to see if he was being paranoid. Soon his eyes found the person watching and he couldn't help but blush.

Down below him he saw the most beautiful sight he could imagine, Ginny Weasley. She was wearing just jeans and a Gryffindor quidditch jumper. He saw her slowly get on her broom and fly towards him, their eyes not leaving the others. Soon she got level with him and came close to his side as her amazing ginger hair was being blew by the light breeze, making her look even more beautiful.

Ginny smiled even more as she felt herself speak " Hi Harry" Harry couldn't help but smile at her as he spoke back "Hi Ginny, you fancied a fly as well? " . Ginny smiled at the boy she has loved since she lay eyes on him "Yeah I couldn't sleep, Hermione was reading a book and she tends to get a bit excited and asks me tons of questions if she find something interesting,, Why are you up here Mr Chosen One?" Ginny giggled as she saw a cringe appear on Harry's face. It made him even more cute.

"Same reason actually, can't sleep because your brother has the loudest snoring, surprised you and Hermione couldn't hear him from your room." They both shared a laugh together at Rons expense.

"Can you believe that summer is already over and we are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Ginny asked her eyes locking with Harry's, his eyes were always her weakness. She was so distracted that she didn't hear what he just said "Hm?" Asked Ginny with a blush

"I was just saying that my summer was boring and I am glad to be going back to Hogwarts, I missed Ron and Hermione over the summer a lot. " Harry stared back at Ginny knowing she was getting lost in his eyes. "I missed you Gin.." Ginny quickly broke from her trance and blushed a shade of red that matched her hair, was Harry flirting with her? No he couldn't be. Besides why would he be interested in her "That's sweet of you to say Harry, I missed you to, I like having you around".

Ginny and Harry smiled at each other gently as they both began to lean in to each other, Ginny tensed up the most as their lips were inches from touching but Harry pulled back gently, with a sad smile.

" I'm sorry about that Gin.. I shouldn't have." "No its okay Harry its my fault really"

Both of them knew they were both not going to stop apologizing so they smiled at each other gently and flew down to the burrow again.

"Goodnight Ginny" Harry said as he walked with her up the stairs and stopped outside her door.  
"Goodnight Harry" Ginny leaned forward and kissed harry on the cheek, before walking into her room and closing the door gently.

Harry stood their frozen in the hall smiling to himself. He took one last look at her door and then proceeded to head up stairs by one more flight and into the room he was sharing with Ron. Closing the door gently, Harry lay back on to the bed and fell asleep rather quickly. Most likely down to his feelings about Ginny.

There is chapter 2 for you guys, I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the return to hogwarts and please let me know how you think im treating the Ginny and Harry relationship so far. Don't worry all you Ron/Hermione lovers out there, they are gonna get sweet things to. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I have really enjoyed writing these chapters for you all, I hope you are liking them to. The support has been unreal so far and I am so grateful. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Return To Hogwarts**

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting in their usual compartment onboard the Hogwarts Express. They were chatting amongst themselves as a woman with a trolley full of sweets stopped and asked if they wanted anything.

"I will have a couple chocolate frogs please" said Ron as he was trying to build up his collection of wizard cards. The older woman on the trolley smiled and took the money from Ron and looked at Hermione who was eyeing up some Cauldron Cakes.

"I would a couple Cauldron Cakes please" Hermione was always so polite as she handed over her money and took the cakes into her hands, offering one to Ron and Harry. Harry politely declined and watched Ron take one from Hermione's hand, their hands rubbing together softly, causing them to blush and look away from each other.

Harry grinned slightly and faced the woman again who smiled at the 2 teenagers blushing. Harry got at least 10 galleons out of his pocket and asked for a couple chocolate frogs and Licorice Wands. The woman gave everything to Harry and took the money leaving Harry with lots of sweets in his hands.

The friends went back to chatting and soon Ginny entered the compartment, with puffy red eyes. Harry felt his stomach drop as his and Ginny's eyes met. He could see a mix of sadness but happiness at the same time and he wondered why she would be happy.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione noticing Harry and Ginny staring at each other without saying a word. Ginny broke out eye contact with Harry and sat beside him as she turned her attention to Hermione.

"Just Dean, he is being a prat, we just had a silly argument "Ginny noticed Harry tense as he started to play with the string of his hoodie.

"Couples fight all the time Ginny, its normal.." Hermione stopped talking as she saw a pleading look in Ginny's eye meaning that they would talk later in private. Ron finally looked up from the card he got from the chocolate frog and was visibly angry.

"I will kill him for making my sister cry" Ron said standing up but surprisingly it was Harry who stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Its not worth it mate, besides we will be at Hogwarts soon" Harry said as he smiled gently at Ron as the both sat back down, allowing Harry to look through his sweets again. He picked up a couple Licorice Wands and hand them to Ginny with a small smile.

"I have some chocolate frogs to if you like" Harry said to Ginny as she just bust into a huge smile and took them from Harry's hands, noticing how warm they were as her skin rubbed against his

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, a look of joy on Hermione's face and a look of confusion on Ron's causing Hermione to swat him in the arm. Still as Ron and Hermione began to bicker, Ginny and Harry's attention remained on each other.

Finally the train came to a stop at the station. By this point the foursome had already changed into their Gryffindor robes and were leaving the train, trunks and owls in hand. Harry offered to help Ginny hold her stuff which she gladly accepted and passed him her owl.

Ron looked at them both then awkwardly asked to take Hermione's things, causing Hermione to giggle as Ron almost tripped up over his own stuff.

"I think I can manage but thank you Ronald."

The four of them found their way to the carriages, and put their stuff in the proper pace. Once they were finished that they all sat in the carriage, Ron next to Hermione and Harry next to Ginny.

Harry and Ginny kept on stealing a couple glances at each other, causing the other to look away in embarrassment at being caught by the other. Hermione had to hold in a giggle as she watched this unfold.

"So Harry what have you got planned this year for the Quidditch team? I think its great you are our captain this year" Ginny asked excitedly, she loved Quidditch and loved talking about it, she also loved the fact that Harry was the captain and she hoped she was once again good enough this year to make the team

"Well Ginny we need a new keeper due to our old one finishing last year, I know Ron is going to try out so I'm excited to see how he does, and you of course are a great chaser who will be hard to beat for a spot this year so I think we are in a good spot as a team"

Ginny blushed as Harry said that which he noticed and had to smile to himself. Ron and Hermione were in the midst of a conversation also and they were huddled rather closely together. Harry and Ginny laughed at them silently and continued to eat the sweets they had left from the train.

20 minutes later the carriages pulled up at the drop off point and they all got out taking their stuff, Harry automatically picking up some of Ginny's as they all began to walk to the castle.

The four friends all made it to the castle and entered, they walked through the school together until they reached the portrait leading covering the Gryffindor common room.

" Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Harry said to the portrait as it opened and they all walked in laughing at how ridiculous the password sounded.

That laughter didn't last long however as they walked through the common room, Dean shouted something rather rude at Ginny. "Here she comes.. The girlfriend who would rather not kiss her boyfriend, the girlfriend who would rather talk to other prats than spend time with her boyfriend." Dean yelled as Ginny froze, everyone's eyes on her, Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Listen here you big fuc-" Ron started but Hermione quickly shushed him with her hand laying on top of his " It's not worth it remember Ronald." Ron nodded and turned to Harry who looked at Dean as if he was Voldemort, he could see the veins popping in Harry's head. Ron got in front of Harry and started to move him away as Ginny saw how angry he looked, she has never seen him that angry

"Leave me alone Dean." Ginny said as she ran upstairs towards the girls dorm room with Hermione in tow.

Once Hermione finally caught up she saw Ginny was crying again, her head in her hands. Hermione walked forward and wrapped Ginny in a warm hug. Ginny let her head sit on Hermione's chest as she cried, just wanting to let it out.

After a while Hermione spoke "Why have you two been fighting Ginny?" Ginny sniffled a little and dabbed her eyes with a tissue as she tried to speak.

"It's just over some dumb stuff honestly " Ginny knew Hermione wouldn't buy that and heard her speak again

"Come on now Ginny, I see how you look at Dean. " Ginny looks up her wondering where Hermione was going with this.

"Its not the same way you look at Harry is it Ginny?" Ginny looked at her slightly shocked, as Hermione continued.

"I have seen the way you look at Harry since your first year. I know you have been looking at him all this time. And yes I saw how upset you looked when you saw Harry kissing Cho last year in the room of requirement "

Ginny remembered that day and her stomach sunk. She still believes Harry has a thing for Cho deep down. Hermione saw Ginny staring off into thin air.

"Harry and Cho aren't a thing Ginny.. That was just a crush he had"

"How do you know he doesn't have a crush on her anymore? " Ginny asked more tears building in her eyes.

Hermione sighed and looked into Ginny's eyes "Because he spoke about you non stop at the burrow... hell his letters all summer had something to do with you in it"

Ginny couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face and Hermione just smiled

"See you just proved my point, Dean never makes you blush, just the mention of Harry does." Ginny knew she was right and deserved to know the truth.

"I have always wanted Harry, he is so sweet, kind and god so handsome, He has always been the one since I saw him in Kings Cross. My heart belongs to him " Ginny wiped her tears as Hermione just had a huge smile on her face as Ginny continued to speak.

"Besides why would he want me? I'm just a normal average looking girl that loves Quidditch. He is the chosen one and could have any girl he wanted.." Ginny felt her tears fall again as Hermione just wiped them from her face

"This is Harry we are talking about, he doesn't care about the fame and he wants normal, Ginny I saw the way you looked at each other on the train, it felt as if nothing dark was out there, it felt as if you and Harry brought all the happiness back into the world. So don't you go putting yourself down, He feels the same way."

Ginny looked at Hermione and hugged her tightly with a smile on her face." Why do you have to know everything" Ginny and Hermione shared a giggle and went about unpacking their clothes.

**So there you have the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it! Its obvious Harry and Ginny want each other and I can't wait to show you what I have planned. As always thank you for all the support and please review and follow, it is much appreciated.**


	4. The Breakup

**Hello everyone let me start off by saying I have heard your feedback about Ginny in the last chapter and I myself know she would never act like that. I basically got the idea from small slughorn party in the movie. Anyway, this chapter is hopefully gonna be enjoyable for all of you again!**

**Chapter 4: The Breakup**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling very energized. He was surprised at it himself as he quickly took a shower to get ready for his day. Once he left the shower he was greeted by Ron who was also heading into the shower, judging by the towel over his shoulder.

"Why do you look so happy?" Ron asked his best mate, realizing he had a huge smile on his face. Harry was confused but felt his smile grow wider as he spoke

"Don't know just had a really good sleep I guess" Harry said semi truthfully, he was telling the truth that he had a good sleep but he didn't want to tell Ron that he was having dreams about kissing Ginny, ever since they almost kissed back at the burrow on the last day of summer, Harry has been having constant dreams about her, more than usual.

"Well lucky you, I'm dreading today, we got Snape for DADA for our first class then we have potions with Slughorn" Ron said with a groan and walked into the shower leaving Harry to smile to himself and to get dressed.

Ron eventually finished his shower and got ready as well. Once he was ready, Ron and Harry walked down the stairs to the common room where they found Hermione waiting. Hermione smiled widely at her best friends and surprised herself really when she fixed Ron's messy hair for him. Both of them blushed at this and Hermione quickly took her hand away and hid her blush.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Harry said smiling at his friends as they both nodded with the blushes still evident on their faces.

"Thank god I'm starving" Ron said as Hermione giggled at him.

"You are always starving Ronald" Hermione beamed at him as Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I have to keep my strength up, got Quidditch trials coming up don't I?"

Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron sighed at his mates. The friends began walking to the portrait to get out and Harry caught Ginny talking to Dean. Ginny smiled at him softly and kept her eyes on his, Harry waved gently with a smile and walked out the portrait with Ron and Hermione.

Ginny watched Harry leave the portrait and turned her attention to Dean who was trying to kiss her but she wasn't having any of it, she wasn't going to let him play with her anymore.

"Don't touch me Dean, I'm not here to kiss or be all lovey dovey" Ginny said making sure Dean could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh yeah why would you be here to kiss your boyfriend" Dean said sarcastically, raising his voice slightly.

"I don't know if you know how relationships work Ginny but the girlfriend is supposed to kiss her boyfriend, so don't make me ask again" Dean leaned into her as his lips got closer. Her face showed so much anger and next thing Dean knew, Ginny slapped his face so hard, causing his lip to bleed.

"You don't get to talk to me like that anymore! Before I started going out with you I was a happy girl, a very confident girl but you have just sucked away everything I valued about myself" Ginny said not caring if anyone was staring at them, she was done.

"You Dean Thomas are a disgrace and I pity any girl that has to put up with your shite" Ginny looked at his shocked face which had her red hand print on it, by this stage he had wiped the blood off his lip.

Dean finally answered back anger in his own voice.

"Oh yeah I'm a disgrace? You clearly have issues woman, you never want to kiss me, you don't even want to touch me and you know what that changes a man" Dean said as he barked more at Ginny.

"You were only with me to make Potter jealous! " Everyone in the common room gasped as a crowd had formed to watch. Ginny looked around rather anxiously now, but Dean continued.

"Yes I know the truth, listen here everyone" Dean said to the crowd around them.

"Ginny Weasley is in love with Harry Potter" Dean said Harry's name with anger. Ginny hated how he was saying Harry's name, her Harry especially.

"When are you going to get it through your head that Potter isn't interested in you?" Ginny stared at him, hatred in her eyes.

"You are nothing special Ginny.." Dean said with a little laugh as he looked around the crowd, no one was joining him in the laughter, they all looked back disgusted.

Ginny stared at him determined, she was sick of this.

"You know what Dean, You're right I am in love with Harry Potter, have been for 5 years now. And guess what, I may not be anything special but I know my worth and honestly you were never worth any of my time. Me and Harry may not be together but at least he makes me feel loved, without even kissing me or telling me, he makes me feel better about everything, he gives me the confidence I lost with you."

Everyone around Ginny and Dean stared back at them all shocked and a mix of smiles, they knew Ginny and Harry had a thing for each other. Ginny focused on Dean again, not caring he was about to speak.

"I'm sick of being treated like a pet, I am not a pet, I am a human being and a strong one at that, I don't belong to anyone, especially you, so Dean get the hell out of my way, we are done." Ginny barged past Dean and exited the common room.

Once she got out the portrait, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She finally felt her smile return and started walking down towards the great hall. She really wanted to see Harry, he was going through her head and she wanted to see him badly.

Ginny made it to the front doors of the great hall and entered as her eyes scanned for Harry, finally she found him sitting with Ron and Hermione, a seat next to him was empty. She walked over to them her smile growing wider as she sat next to Harry. Ron was the first to ask her what she was smiling about.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" Ron said as he stuffed bacon into his mouth and spoke with a mouthful causing Hermione to whack him with her book causing Ron to grimace in pain.

"Well if you must know Ron, I just broke up with Dean, hes not going to bother me anymore." Ron and Hermione noticed how Ginny and Harry were staring into each others eyes, Harry was still smiling from earlier.

"That's great, saves me kicking his head in" Ron said as he looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Harry has been happy all morning to" Ginny felt her cheeks blush as Harry spoke.

"Yeah had a really good sleep" Harry smiled and offered Ginny some food. Ginny nodded her head in approval and allowed Harry to put some bacon and toast on her plate and they began to eat.

Once lunch was over, Hermione, Ron and Harry had to leave Ginny as they had DADA and Ginny had charms, Harry gave Ginny a huge hug and said they would all hang out tonight. Both of them reluctantly let go of the hug as Ginny could see Dean staring at him, bitterness in his eyes.

Classes past by quickly and the four friends were back at the common room, Hermione thought it would be a good idea to keep on top of homework this year so that's what they were doing. Much to Ron and Harry's annoyance.

"So Ginny are you ready for the quidditch trials tomorrow?" Asked Harry causing Ron to speak up.

"Hey I got them tomorrow as well" Hermione hit Ron again with her book as Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Well yes Hartry I am ready, I can't wait to win the house cup this year." Ginny beamed at Harry as he smiled back at her

"I have no doubt in my mind you will do great Ginny" Harry smiled at her and then at Ron.

"You as well Ron."

The friends finished their homework and chatted some more, it was now 10 pm and Ron and Hermione were sleeping on the opposite sofa to Ginny and Harry. While on the other Ginny was sleeping and had her head on Harry's shoulder which caused him to smile. He looked at her beautiful face and he knew then that he was in love with the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Damn Potter's and their love of redheads" Harry whispered to himself and soon fell asleep himself, a huge smile on his face.

**Chapter 4 complete! I really hope this was a good chapter for everyone, its been such a pleasure writing this story for all of you. The support has been incredible. I'm thinking of posting 2 chapters today as a little treat, so keep your eyes out. Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**


	5. Love The Way She Flies

**Hello everyone i am back with Chapter 5 finally, so sorry for not updating in the past few days, please let me know what you all think of this chapter as feedback is much appreciated! Please Enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: Love The Way She Flies**

The day after all of them fell asleep on the sofas, Harry and Ron were just finishing getting ready for today's events. They had Charms, DADA and Potions before they would get to the Quidditch trials. Harry felt mixed feelings about it, on one hand he was excited to see Ginny but he was nervous that his best mate Ron might not get into the team. Harry knows his friends skill but everyone has an off day and he knows what Ron is like when he is nervous.

"So how you feeling about today Ron, are you ready to try out for keeper?"

Ron smiled at his friend nervously, he had been practicing all Summer but even then someone might still be better than him.

"Eh yeah Harry I think so, just a bit nervous is all "

Harry smiled at his friend and patted him on the shoulder with his hand.

"I know you will do great mate nervousness is good for situations like this, it means you are highly motivated to do well. Besides we both know you want to put a show on for Hermione "

Ron froze and started to fiddle with his fingers, Harry just chuckled at his friends nervousness at the mention of Hermione.

"Don't know what you are talking about mate." Ron quickly exited the Dorm with Harry behind him continuing to chuckle.

Hermione and Ginny were already in the great hall, they were both starving and didn't want to wait for the boys to be ready. The girls were talking about what happened the night before. Hermione could tell how happy Ginny looked with how she was describing how she woke up during the night with her head on Harry's shoulder.

"So what did it feel like Ginny? "Hermione asked with a huge smile, knowing that Ginny was smitten with Harry.

"It felt right Hermione, I felt like I belonged there you know?"

Ginny looked down at her plate of food as she took some bacon into her mouth. Just as she finished chewing her eyes met the green eyes she loved so much. Of course it was Harry walking into the hall with Ron in front of him, looked like Harry couldn't contain his laughter. Ginny got rather disappointed however when Ron sat beside her and Harry sat next to Hermione. Ginny looked at Harry with a small smile seeing how disappointed he was as well.

"So how do you boys sleep?" Hermione asked eyeing Ron and Harry. Ron noticed how gorgeous she looked today, it was how she looked everyday.

"Well I slept good, I haven't been having any bad dreams about Voldemort lately so I'm happy about that " Ginny and Harry shared a smile with each other again.

"Thats great Harry I am so happy for you " Hermione smiled at Harry to her left as she looked at Ron and kept her smile plastered on her face.

"What about you Ronald? I bet you had dreams about being picked as Gryffindor keeper"

Ron chuckled at Hermione and drank some orange juice, his hand shaking in the process. Everyone paying attention noticed how nervous he was. Hermione looked at Ginny and spoke.

"Hey Ginny do you mind if switch seats with you? " Ginny nodded at Hermione and switched seats so Ginny was now beside Harry and Hermione was beside Ron. Hermione gently rubbed Ron's hand with her own, a smile on her face still.

"Hey don't be nervous Ron, you are going to do amazing, you have worked so hard for this and I know you are going to be fantastic."

Ron smiled at Hermione and both of them blushed as their hands remained in each others. Everyone soon turned their heads as Dumbledore started his announcements.

"Good morning everyone, hope you all had a wonderful sleep. I won't hold you for long as I know you have classes to get to but I think it's important you all hear this." Harry noticed Dumbledore pause and stare at him.

"It has come to my attention that some death eaters tried to invade our castle last night. " Everyone gasped and Dumbledore quickly silenced them

"Not to worry they were unable to break through our charms and protective spells, however I would like everyone to be careful wherever you happen to be in the castle or at Hogsmeade, these death eaters are the worst type of wizard and its in the best interest of everyone to stay away for your own safety. Now off to class hurry along now"

Everyone looked shocked as they walked out, everyone but Harry and his friends, he had so many thoughts running through his head. Was Voldemort trying to make his move on Harry now, who was the death eaters? Was it Bellatrix? Harry was soon brought out of his thoughts as Ginny could see he was miles away by looking into his eyes. She gently touched his hand with hers and squeezed it.

"I will see you later at Quidditch okay? " Harry nodded his head and held her hand a little tighter not wanting to let it go. Reluctantly they had to let go when a huge crowd of people came out behind them and swarmed the 4 friends, he noticed Dean stare at them with hatred in his eyes.

Later that Day Harry, Ron and Hermione were in DADA, it was the last class before the Quidditch trials.  
Snape kept on taunting Ron about how nervous he looked which earned Snape a death stare from Ron.

"Stare at me like that again Mr Weasley and you will regret it " Snape told Ron as class finally ended.  
Snape watched the 3 walk out as he yelled another thing.

"5 points will be removed from Gryffindor"  
The 3 friends sighed and stopped to talk before they had to go their separate ways to get ready for Quidditch.

"ignore him Ron you are going to do great " Said Hermione encouragingly causing Ron to crack a smile

"Thank Mione "Ron hugged her gently which shocked Hermione but she returned it and even kissed his cheek for good measure.

Half an hour later Harry was standing in the middle of the quidditch field with a loud group of trialists.  
No one apart from Ron and Ginny were listening to them.

"Shut it!" yelled Ginny as she stood next to Harry and everyone quickly shut up.

"Thanks, anyway welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team try outs, as you may have noticed I am the captain this year and will be the main seeker, so if anyone is here to try out for seeker then please leave now as we already have a back up seeker in Ginny. " Harry watched as no one left, indicating they were all there for other roles .

"Let me also say that just because you made the team last year, it doesn't guarantee you a spot this year is that clear? " Everyone nodded.

"Good, now split up into groups of what positions you will be trying out for. "

Everyone separated into 3 groups, Beaters , Keepers and Chasers. Harry was surprised to see only 2 keepers trying out this year, Ron and Cormack. Who were currently talking amongst themselves.

"So Weasley mind introducing me to your friend Granger, would like to get on first name bases with her if you know what I mean" Cormac laughed and walked away leaving Ron to smile up at Hermione and make a 'wanker' symbol towards Cormack causing Hermione to giggle.

The try outs were now in full swing, Ron was doing absolutely amazing as keeper right now, Cormack not so much, something seemed to be off about him but Harry couldn't worry about that right now. His eyes watched the crowd of players below him, as he found his favourite red head, Ginny Weasley absolutely destroying the competition and scoring goals for fun.

"God she is beautiful " Thought Harry to himself as Ron made a huge save causing the small crowd to cheer, Harry clapping along with them.

Soon the trials came to an end and Harry had everyone in front of him, waiting to hear who was picked and who was dropped.

"First of all I want to name the Beaters joining the team this year and they are: "Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper and Ritchie Coote, very sorry to those who didn't make it this year, please try again next year.

"Next up are the people who made it for Chasers and they are" Ginny held her breath as she watched Harry speak.

"Ginny Weasley also the backup seeker, Katie Bell, Demelza Robbins, Dean Thomas." Ginny stared at Deans smug face as he grinned evilly at her, her face full of hatred still, she was going to hate playing with him.

" And the last chaser will be Angelina Johnson, once again sorry to those who didn't make it. "

"And last are the keepers, the main keeper this year will be Ron Weasley, you did amazing today Ron well done" Harry said with a smile. " our backup will be Cormac McLaggen"

Everyone who didn't make it walked way in disappointment, Harry hated cutting people. He soon turned to his team for this year. " This year is going to be huge for us, Professor McGonagall really wants to win the Quidditch cup this year and I know we have the winning team to do it" Everyone but Dean cheered Harry as he hugged some of his new teammates and once he got to Ginny, they stared at each other in the middle of the pitch, inches apart.

"Can't wait to play this year with you" Ginny said softly as she took a step closer to Harry, they hadn't been this close since they almost kissed at the burrow during the summer.

"Yeah I can't wait to play with you as well Gin, I love spending time with you"

Ginny blushed gently and stared into his green eyes a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" Was all she blurted out as Harry nodded and they both began to inch forward again, their lips getting closer to touching when they hear a shout.

"I warned her! I warned her not to touch it" Harry and Ginny stared at Katie Bell lying on the floor getting yanked from side to side by nothing they could see. She was then lifted into the air and slammed back down as everyone stared on in shock. Harry looked to the side and saw what looked like a necklace in wrappings.

"Dont touch that " Said Hagrid rushing over and picking up Katie gently. Harry continued to inspect the necklace along with Ginny who could see Harry's gears turning. Harry knew it was cursed it was so obvious but who would curse Katie.

**There you guys have chapter 5! I really hope you enjoyed that! Any guesses to who cursed Katie? Find in the next few chapters! Anyway I want to apologize for not updating in a couple days, had to take a break. Please Follow, Favourite and Review! See you all next time!**


	6. The Dark Lord

**Hello everyone, I wanted to start this chapter off by talking about what I have planned for the future.**  
**In this chapter specifically I will be introducing the villains of this story, of course expect the usual death eaters and Voldemort. This chapter will jump from Harry/Ginny stuff to Voldemort plotting.**  
**Please enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 6: The Dark Lord**

Voldemort sat at the table of Malfoy manor, stroking his snake Nagini who was very agitated due to being hungry. Voldemort sensed this and just chuckled to himself as he stared down at his snake through his piercing red eyes.

"Don't worry Nagini, dinner will arrive soon. You will get to have all the muggle flesh you want "

Voldemort continued to stroke his snake when Lucius Malfoy walked into the room, clearly nervous about being in the presence of one of the most powerful wizards In the world. Lucius slowly walked forward as Voldemort's eyes stared right through him until he stopped at the Dark Lord's side.

"I trust you bring good news Lucius"

Lucius tensed up as he struggled to find the words, he was scared to what the Dark Lord would do to him after hearing the bad news Lucius has brought with him.

"My lord is with the upmost disappointment I bring bad news.."

Voldemort sent Lucius a look that indicated displeasure and anger, Voldemort stood up from the seat he was sitting on and stared at the scared head of Malfoy Manor.

"So you are telling me we didn't succeed in penetrating the walls of Hogwarts? Are you telling me that you have failed Lucius?"

Lucius swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded slowly as Voldemort turned away from him and went back to stroking Nagini.

"I knew Bellatrix should have taken this job"

Lucius stared at Voldemort stroking his snake, fearing for his own life. Lucius felt a presence behind him however as a group of death eaters stood behind him, holding 3 people who were tied up. The people entering the room also caught Voldemort's attention.

"Ah how good that you have finally joined us on Gentleman and with guests to. I am sure Lucius would have no problem having more guests in his very lovely home"

Lucius could hear the Dark Lord taunt him but he was too scared to even open his mouth to give him an answer so he just nodded his head instead. Voldemort looked over the captured people, one was Arabella Figg, the woman who helped protect Harry Potter when he lived in Privet Drive.

Arabella stared at Voldemort, surprisingly to him, he could not see or sense fear from he, just hatred.

Voldemort laughed to himself and turned to the death eaters.

"Now gentleman do you know who this lovely old woman is?"

Voldemort watched them all shake their heads, indicating they didn't have a clue. He smiled and was about to enlighten them.

"Well gentleman, this woman is a rather special woman, aren't you Arabella? "

She didn't say a word as she stared at him, eye contact not breaking.

"What have you forgotten how to talk, after all these years of protecting Harry Potter in his muggle home, you have finally caved in and are too afraid to speak"

Voldemort said more as a statement instead of a question. He looked at Lucius and said something to him

"A cell will not be necessary for Arabella, she wont be leaving this room "

Lucius nodded and held his breath waiting to see what happens. Voldemort walked to Arabella again and stared at her his face menacing.

"Shame that that you won't live long enough to see the boy you protected all these years die at my hands.."

Arabella surprised everyone when she just laughed, in the face of the Dark Lord. Even Voldemort took a step back and watched her confused.

"You wont kill Harry Potter. "

Voldemort looked at her and wanted her to continue.

"Why do you say that Arabella?"

"Oh I just know you wont, look at all the other times you have tried, you have failed every time and you will continue to fail until he will kill you"

Voldemort and the death eaters started to laugh at what she just said as Voldemort took his wand out and stroked it gently with his fingers, his nails were long and unwashed.

"Oh after all this time you still believe Harry Potter is the chosen one to stop I, The Dark Lord. "

"Always.."

Arabella said and watched as Voldemort raised his want to her face, still no fear in her eyes as he spoke.

"Avada Kedavra" a green spell came out of his wand as Arabella's lifeless body flopped

to the floor in front of him.

"Now that is what happens to those who oppose me, take this as a lesson, now take the rest of the prisoners to the dungeon and keep them there."

The death eaters nodded and took the remaining prisoners down to the dungeon, you could tell by what just happened the prisoners were terrified. Voldemort smiled to himself and turned to his snake, Nagini.

"Nagini.. Dinner"

The snake obeyed and pounced on the lifeless body of Arabella.

Harry jolted awake and realized he had falling asleep on the common room sofa again,

what was it about these sofas he thought to himself when it dawned on him that he had a dream of Mrs Figg dying, at least he hoped it was a dream.

"Are you okay?"

Harry turned to Ginny as she sat next to him on the sofa, worry plastered over her face.

"Yeah just a bad dream.."

Ginny looked at him and rubbed his hand gently with hers.

"He got in again didn't he?"

Harry knew what she meant and just nodded his head, being open with is the best thing right now.

"Yeah he did and it was a bad one Ginny, it felt like the time I saw him attacking your dad at the ministry, but at the same time he did the same thing with Sirius and that ended up being fake"

Harry looked down as he mentioned Sirius, it still hadn't sunk in that Sirius is really gone.

"Hey"

Ginny gently touched Harry's face with her hand and rubbed it with her hand, smiling softly at him.

"Whether it was real or fake, what happened in this vision Harry"

"Well he was talking to Lucius Malfoy and Lucius told him he had failed to break into the castle. This of course pissed him off. That's when it got a bit graphic, these death eaters came in they had prisoners "

Ginny listened to what Harry was saying and continued to rub his cheek.

"One of the prisoners was my old neighbor and she was assigned to look out for me and protect me from you know who until I am of age but obviously, he caught her"

Harry began to shake his head gently as he continued

"she stood up to him, told him he wasn't going to kill me and that I would kill him instead.. Then"

"then what Harry?"

"He used the killing curse on her, Ginny the image of her lifeless body hitting that floor will always live with me now. Whats worse is the snake ate her afterwards, I always wondered why he had that snake, seems like it's the only things he's fond of"

Ginny leaned her forehead on Harry's and looked into his eyes, getting lost in them.

"Shes right, you are going to beat him "

Harry looked Into her eyes as well, their foreheads still touching.

"Harry Potter you are going to beat that horrible man, he will not beat you, its like you said last year, you have something worth fighting for, he doesn't "

Harry looked at her again a smile growing on his face, as he gently ran his hand through her beautiful red hair.

"You have never given up on me have you?"

Ginny smiled as Harry put his hand through her hair as she continued to rub his cheek with her hand.

"Never have, never will Harry."

Ginny leaned forward and closed the distance between them, slowly their lips finally touched. The kiss was slow and gentle and they both pulled back in shock and embarrassment

"Oh my god im sorry Ginny I shouldn't have"

Ginny just laughed and looked at Harry with a smile on her face as she held his cheek again.

"Don't worry I liked it"

With that they both leaned in again, this time the kiss was more heated and full of passion, Harry couldn't believe he was in this position right now but he was thankful

"POTTER"

Hearing that voice they instantly broke apart and stared at the person who shouted.

**That's that for chapter 6 I really hope you enjoyed it, finally thy kissed but who was the person shouting at them? Find out soon. Also the first death of the the story and one i felt will be important to Harry. Please Follow, favourite and Review, it is very appreciated! **


	7. I Have Wanted You For Years

**Hello everyone back again for another chapter! So very sorry for the delay in updating another chapter, I was looking at the numbers for my latest chapters and they are not bad but I would like to improve them so I hope to bring more quality chapters to you guys. Instead of updating on a daily basis I am going to try meet at least 2 or 3 chapters a week, this will allow me to fix mistakes and also make the story far better and have much more detail. Please Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: I Have Wanted You For Years**

Ginny and Harry quickly pulled apart as they heard Ron screaming at the top of his lungs, Hermione close behind him as she covered her mouth in shock. Ron had a look of betrayal and anger on his face. Harry and Ginny just gulped and stared back at him.

"What are you doing kissing my little sister Potter?" Ron said angrily

Harry opened his mouth again trying to find the words but he simply couldn't and his mouth closed again which angered Ron more as he really wanted answers, so he turned to Ginny instead.

"Why were you kissing my best mate?"

Ginny now looking back at Ron with anger in her eyes walked forward and hit his chest with her hand, causing him to stumble back in shock to clutch his chest as it actually really hurt him.

"Why the hell are you questioning who I kiss Ronald, last I checked im my own woman and I don't belong to anyone!"

Ron looked between Ginny and Harry as he was still visibly upset, he wasn't going to back down that easily.

"You happen to be my little sister! Of Course, I am allowed to be angry with who you kiss, especially when it comes to him " Ron said pointing to Harry over Ginny's shoulder.

Harry just stood there watching this unfold in front of him, he was really trying to find the words but still nothing came to mind.

"Hey don't you dare refer to your best friend as him, his name is Harry and you damn well know that you disrespectful git " Ginny stood in front of Harry protectively as her hand took his and Ron saw this, you could tell by how red his face went with anger.

"Oh what so I am just to sit here and watch you snog my best mate whenever you like? That is not happening and I mean it Ginevra "

Ginny sent Ron a death stare when he mentioned her full name, just as she had mentioned his previously. Ginny was not going to back down from Ron either so she once again started to shout at him.

"You cant control my life! You know how I feel about Harry, I have admitted my feelings for Harry to you and still you act like a spoiled little child"

Ron looked at them both as he calmed down slightly knowing she had a point. Still he had his doubts about all this and wanted to state them.

"Oh yeah I remember but that was years ago Ginny, after he saved you from the chamber, honestly it is just a stupid crush you should get over " Ginny and even Hermione gasped at Ron's response.

"How dare you say that what I feel for Harry is just a crush, if it was a crush I would have forgotten about a long time ago but no Ron you are too thick to realize that I am in fact in love with Harry, I have been for years since the first time I saw him on that platform back in your first year. I have wanted to be with him for years"

Ron, Hermione and Harry all stared at Ginny in shock, in Hermione's case she knew Ginny loved Harry but she didn't know it was this much. Ron now with all anger washed off his face sat on the chair, his head resting against the back of it. Harry was standing there, mouth agape as he finally found something to say.

"You really mean that, Gin?"

Ginny turned to Harry and stared into his amazing green eyes as she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Yes I meant every word Harry, I have wanted you for years"

Harry blushed a crimson red as he rubbed her hand with his as he stepped towards her and took in her beautiful face with his eyes.

"I didn't know Ginny, really I didn't but I am happy to know now. You may not have realized but I feel the same way for you as well, yes I have had crushes on other girls in the past but that doesn't compare to what I feel for you, all summer long you have been on my mind"

Ginny smiled gently and rubbed his cheek with her fingertips as he continued talking.

"I love everything about you, and I mean everything, I love how sweet and kind you are, I love how confident you are, I love watching you play Quidditch, I love just any moment I get to spend with you"

Ginny had tears of joy coming to her eyes as the boy of her dreams was confessing everything he felt for her right to her face for the first time.

"Oh Harry you are amazing and I really want to be with you, I love our moments to and I really want more of them to be created "

Harry leaned his forehead on Ginny's as Hermione gently tapped their backs with a smile on her face and turning to Ron.

"Come Ronald I think Ginny and Harry deserve some privacy don't you think?"

Ron just nodded his head as he and Hermione walked out of the common room, closing the portrait behind them so they could wait at the door to make sure no one interrupted.

Back in the room with Ginny and Harry they were still in the same spot, staring deeply into each others eyes.

"I want to be with you as well Gin but its dangerous being with Me, you know who is after me"

Ginny sighed and ran her hand through his jet black hair causing him to smile at her, which in turn caused her lips to crack a smile.

"Listen to me Harry Potter. I know what is facing you in future and honestly I don't care about the risks, I would rather face them by your side, I will do it for the rest of my life if I have to."

Harry smiled at her and felt a sense of relieve fall over him but he kept pushing cause he really needed her to know what she was getting herself into.

"Ginny but Voldemort will target my loved ones, that means you, it's bad enough Ron and Hermione are in the firing line as well."

Ginny just kissed his lips gently with hers before pulling back to look at him again.

"I love how you are trying to protect everyone but yourself, that's part of the reason I love you so much, you are not selfish and you always put other people first. Besides, I am afraid that Voldemort himself will not be able to keep me from the one I love, he will have to go through me first to get to you"

Harry grinned as Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies sitting snug against each others. His hands travelled down her body and rested on her lower back, causing Ginny to giggle.

"I never want to be apart from you, never!"

Ginny smiled and pecked his lips with hers, causing him to blush, he still wasn't used to it.

"So Harry Potter will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course "

Ginny closed the distance between them and kissed her new boyfriend deeply, hoping to not be interrupted this time.

**Oh I enjoyed writing this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it as well. Bit shorter today but hope you don't mind! Stay tuned for the next few chapters, we will explore more stuff with Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters. Expect more Harry/Ginny stuff obviously, also I have not forgotten about Ron/Hermione.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review, all of these really help!**


	8. They Are Coming

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 8! In this chapter we are going to introduce some more characters to the story, keep reading to find out. As always please enjoy the chapter and go back to read the previous ones if you haven't already. 3**

**Chapter 8: They Are Coming**

A few weeks had passed since Ginny and Harry had gotten together, they were happy and so Hermione was happy for them. Ron on the other hand was still not fully supportive but he was getting there, as long as they didn't snog in front of him then they should be fine, his words. Other than that things were going okay like they normally did, it was half way through October and the school was getting ready for Halloween in a couple weeks.

Harry walked through the halls on his own, before reaching the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, he tells the portrait the proper password and enters. As he walked through the room he said hi to some of his friends like Seamus and Neville before he sat next to Ron and Hermione, Ginny currently had class right now and Harry was missing her but he would see her at dinner tonight.

"So how has your day been?" Asked Hermione looking up from her book at Harry who sat with them.

"It's been boring really, what class do we have after this?"

Hermione paused and thought for a second then it finally hit her. " Potions with Slughorn, I heard he has been inviting students to his Halloween party"

Ron scoffed and Harry looked at him with an amused face " What is it Ron? Don't like parties?"

Ron laughed at his best mate and shook his head "It's not that mate, we have a Quidditch game the day after Halloween so I would rather not go to a party anyway"

Hermione closed her book and put it on the table, turning to Ron who was now looking at her.

"So I guess you won't be coming with me then if I am invited?" Hermione said flatly.

"What do you mean go with you? I thought you would have went with Harry Hermione, Slughorn seems to love you both anyway"

Hermione looked at Harry then back at Ron. "I wont be going with Harry, he would most likely take Ginny if he was invited and wanted to go "

"Oh yeah"

Ron looked down at his lap as he stared up at Hermione, seeing a pleading look in her eyes as they met his.

"Oh alright I will come with you Hermione but no promises of me dancing with you"

All 3 friends started to laugh at what Ron said, before looking at the time and realizing that they needed to be at potions in 5 minutes, so they all got up and got their proper books and headed off to their destination.

**Somewhere in Diagon Alley**

Bellatrix Lestrange was holding one of the Goblins against the wall, her wand planted against its throat. She was trying to get into Gringotts banks to put something in her vault for the dark lord when one of the goblins insisted to see what she was In fact going to put in there. This of course angered Bellatrix, it had only taken her a minute or 2 to have the whole bank at the tip of her wand, the guards who tried to stop her lying dead on the floor. Leaving only Bellatrix and the rest of the Goblins.

"Now take me to my vault now!"

The Goblin nodded his head and once Bellatrix removed her wand from his throat, he started leading the way to the cart they would need to get to the vault.

The Goblin took Bellatrix to where she desired and she got off, telling the Goblin to wait or he would die since he outlived his usefulness. She stepped towards her vault, opening the door with the tiny key. Grinning to herself as the door opens revealing a very wealthy looking vault. She took something out from her robes and admired the trophy the Dark Lord told her to put in her vault for him, she didn't entirely know why but she thought it must be a gift for her service.

She walked forward into the vault, disabling the charm that makes everything you touch multiply. Once she had disabled all protective charms, she climbed to near the top of her vault, placing the trophy she was given by Voldemort in a spot that she could clearly see, she once again took time to admire the gift before she climbed back down and activated her protective charms again.

The goblin at the door watched Bellatrix walk towards him as he gulped.

"Will that be all Madam LeStrange?"

The goblin could barely finish his sentence before he was hit directly in the chest with the killing curse, his body flopping to the floor, lifeless. This caused Bellatrix to laugh out loud to herself before she got into the cart and went back to the main lobby, to see all the scared Goblins still in place. She watched as their faces turned from hers as they realized their friend and colleague had not returned with the death eater.

**Hogwarts, 8PM.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione all tiredly made their way into the great hall, finding seats at a table and sitting down. Ron instantly started digging into the amazing feast that Hogwarts always provided him, causing Harry and Hermione to sigh in unison. Soon Harry saw red hair appear at the main door, staring at her amazing smile as her eyes met his. He stood up and welcomed Ginny to the table by hugging her and also planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Looks like someone missed me" Ginny said as she took Harry's hand in hers as they sat down again.

"Of course he has, he hasn't stopped talking about you all day" Blurted out Ron as he continued to chew his food.

Ginny laughed and lay her head on Harry shoulder as Hermione began talking about their days and how they had been invited to a Halloween party hosted by Slughorn.

"I was hoping you would come with me" Harry said to Ginny as he looked at her with a smile.

"Of course I will come with you, the more time I get to spend with you the better, but remember, we have to still get a lot of rest, we have a Quidditch match the next day "

Harry nodded his head as Ginny once again lay her head on his shoulder, as they went about eating their feast.

**Malfoy Manor, 8:30PM**

Severus Snape walked right through the black gates leading into Malfoy Manor, as he made his way up the stairs and into the front door. He was greeted by a house elf but paid it no attention and walked to his destination. Once there he entered the room to see Voldemort and his death eaters sitting around the table. Snape noticed Bellatrix cling to Voldemort's arm but he pushed her away as he saw snape enter.

"Ah Severus I had feared you had forgotten your way, please sit and have a drink my old friend" Voldemort red piercing eyes stared a hole through Snape until he sat down.

"I trust you bring news, Severus?"

Snape looked around the table with his cold stare until his eyes settled on the dark lord again, smirking slightly.

"Yes my lord, I have been able to get Dumbledore to trust me enough to tell me what he is planning"

Voldemort opened his mouth and grinned as he motioned for Snape to continue

"Dumbledore is currently aware of the failed break in attempt of Lucius. Though he doesn't in fact know it was Lucious. However Dumbledore will be doing everything he possibly can to protect the boy now"

One of the death eaters spoke up after Snape finished his news

"So why does he want to protect Harry Potter so much? Does he truly think the boy can stop the dark lord?"

Voldemort silenced the Death eater and once again motioned for Snape to speak.

"i do not know why he intends to protect the boy at all costs. All I know is he himself wants to be the one to kill the Dark Lord"

Voldemort listened to these words and smiled as he stood and walked around the table, stopping at Snape's side, looking down at him with his red eyes.

"I thought he might, that is why he must die first, and we all know that he will be expecting me, so Severus I have one last task for you to prove you are on our side. I want you to kill Dumbledore and I want him dead as soon as possible so I can make my move on the boy"

Snape sat there staring ahead, his cold demeanor never changing. A smile then appeared on his lips as he looked up at Voldemort, into his red eyes, not even flinching.

"I will complete this mission for you my lord and I will also get as much information on the boy as well"

Voldemort smiled down at Snape and they performed the unbreakable vow.

**There you have that for chapter 8 guys! I have been trying some new things and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to try get the concept of year 6 in here as much as I could and I think I am off to a good start. Expect some time jumps in future chapters. As always please Follow, Favourite and Review as this really helps keep me motivated.**


	9. Happiness

**Hello everyone! Very sorry on the delay for this chapter, life has been tough. My father actually passed away recently so I have been grieving but I really missed writing so I hope you enjoy this chapter today. As always any support is appreciated whether is following, Reviewing or favouriting . I just hope you are all enjoying this.**

**Chapter 9: Happiness**

Ginny and Harry were walking around the school, hand in hand. They were talking about what had happened that day during their classes, Harry was informing Ginny about how Seamus had almost blown himself up again, which happened to be a regular occurrence since returning to school. Ginny made sure he was okay and once Harry indicated he was, Ginny let out her laughter, causing Harry to laugh with her.

Soon the laughing couple was joined by Ron and Hermione who were of course bickering about something as usual and Harry and Ginny were about to hear all about it.

"So tell me again Hermione, why are you freaking out about what I wear to that stupid slughorn Halloween party?" Ron asked clearly irritated about constantly hearing about the party.

"Really Ronald? That party happens to be tonight and you still haven't got anything to wear, it took a lot of pestering just to get you to go with me but you couldn't even make the effort to pick up some nice dress robes. "

Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny with a smile on her face now, ignoring Ron when he started to mutter under his breath. "So Harry, Ginny have you got something to wear for tonight?"

Ginny spoke up before Harry could. "Yeah I have something to wear, mum sent it a couple days ago, along with something for Ron, she somehow knew he would forget to go out and get some dress robes.

Harry nodded towards Hermione and told her he had his dress robes already. Hermione sighed in relief and turned to Ron who was still in a huffy mood.

"Seems like your mum sent you some Ron so we don't have a problem now" With that Hermione walked away from Ron, Harry and Ginny and headed to the main hall for Lunch.

"So how was Ancient Runes Ron? " Perked up Ginny to which her brother responded with a huff again.

"It is horrible, I don't know how I let Hermione talk me into going into that class. You have to be barking mad to even care about that stuff"

Harry and Ginny just laughed at Ron causing him to stare at them and noticed they were holding hands, Ron wasn't having any of it.

"Let go of my sisters hand, you may be dating but I don't want to see that when i'm around"

Ginny stared at Ron in annoyance and gently kissed Harry on the cheek before turning to her brother again.

"Jesus Ron, get a grip of yourself. You cant tell me or my boyfriend what to do with each other. Besides, instead of lecturing us you should be going to check if Hermione is okay."

Harry had to hold in his laugh at the look of shock on Ron's face, Ginny had well and truly put him in his place. Ron slowly nodded his head and left the couple alone and went to look for Hermione.

"Well that was easy" Harry said rather cheerfully, causing Ginny to grin.

"Yes, yes it was. " Ginny leaned into Harry and planted a soft kiss on his lips, only to be separated by someone hitting Harry over the head with a daily prophet.

"Mr Potter please refrain from snogging Miss Weasley in the corridors and at school for that matter " Harry looked up to see Snape staring back at them, with that same expression he always wore.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again... at least not in front of you " Harry said rather jokingly which caused Snape to just scowl and walk past them leaving Ginny and Harry to laugh again.

**Great Hall Lunch Time**

Ron saw Hermione sitting on her own and went over and gently sat beside her. Her eyes lit up slightly when she saw him causing Ron to blush slightly. Ron noticed Hermione was out of Pumpkin juice and reached over, pouring her another glass, this act of kindness did not go amiss by Hermione.

"Thank you Ron, that is very sweet of you " Said Hermione who took a sip from her cup.

"You are welcome Hermione. I am actually here to apologize for how I acted earlier, truth is I feel like I don't fit in with Slughorn's crowd as much as you and Harry do, Hell with how well Harry has been doing since he found that bloody book, Slughorn has been acting as if he wants to adopt Harry. "

This caused Hermione to giggle softly while looking into Ron's eyes. "I understand really, I know you don't like him that much but hey i'm going to be there with you, I bet it will be fun"

Ron smiled at her softly as he put some food onto his plate and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Hermione, you are right, I was just being a prat. So what time do you want me to pick you up at?"

"Uh well I will be ready about 8pm and the party starts at 8:30, so is great for me. That's when Harry will be meeting Ginny in the common room as well "

Ron nodded his head and they continued to make small talk, stealing a few glances at each other as they ate and talked. Ron caught out the corner of his eyes that Dumbledore had entered the hall and was limping slightly. He knew he would have to inform Harry about that another time.

**Slughorn's Halloween Party**

Harry with Ginny entered the room the party was taken place, Harry was in a set of navy blue dress robes with a red tie. Ginny was wearing a green and gold dress, the colours of her favourite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies.

Next to enter was Ron and Hermione, Ron and Harry wore similar dress robes while Hermione was in a pink dress with a matching pair of pink heels. Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her and she loved the attention from him.

The party started to jump to live as Ginny and Harry were seated around the food table, Ron and Hermione were surprisingly dancing on the dance floor together, not a care in the world.

"You look beautiful tonight love , its hard to focus on anything else but you" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear with a soft smile.

"Well thank you Mr Potter, you are looking quite handsome tonight as well but who am I kidding you always look handsome" Ginny smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, looking out at the dance floor, Harry doing the same.

"They look so happy and good together don't they" Ginny whispered softly, feeling Harry nod his head in an agreement.

"Yes they do and its about time to, lets hope after tonight they stop bickering with each other "

Ginny and Harry both laughed gently knowing full well that was never going to happen. After they had stopped laughing Harry kissed Ginny on her forehead and took her hand.

"Will the beautiful Miss Weasley please join me in a dance?"

Harry held his hand out which Ginny happily took in hers. The couple soon made their way to the dance floor and Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry wrapping his around her waist as they began to slowly sway to the music.

"This is nice, I love our time together." Harry said softly, burying his head in Ginny's shoulder, causing her the smile brightly.

"I have dreamed of moments like this for pretty much my whole life, Bill used to tell me your story when I was a child, those stories were always my favourite "

Harry smiled gently, Slughorn sending him a wave in the process, turned his attention back to Ginny.

"That is the best thing someone has ever said to me, Gin I hope we can have more moments like this, I love your company so much"

Ginny smiled and leaned her forehead on his. Their lips inches from touching, she could feel her breath catch In her throat with anticipation. Soon their lips finally touched and they began to kiss passionately, not caring who was watching them.

Finally needing a breath, Harry broke the kiss and smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I will never get used to the amazing kiss you have, it always clears my mind of any worry "

Ginny smiled at Harry her chocolate brown eyes staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Oh Harry I am so happy you said that, I was always so scared I would never get moments like this with you, last year I saw you with Cho and I thought that I had to give up on you but I never did, I never will "

Harry had a slight tear fall from his eye as he started to caress her cheek with his hand, Ginny closing her eyes in the process. He stared at her beautiful face and just smiled at her.

"Now we have each other and I will do everything in my power to make sure that we are never apart again, I have the best girlfriend in the world"

Ginny let out a squeal of excitement and kissed Harry soundly on the lips, causing some people to stare at them. Once again they continued their kiss not caring about who was watching.

Ron and Hermione both smiled at Harry and Ginny kissing. Both knew they had found the one for them. Ron smiled and turned Hermione's head towards him with his finger and she smiled at him, locking eyes with his.

"I am actually really glad I came tonight with you Hermione, not only to spend time with you, and you are beautiful by the way but the thing is, I have been watching Harry and Ginny for the last couple minutes and I can see how happy they truly are with each other, I used to think Ginny had some silly crush on Harry but turns out it was a lot more"

Hermione smiled up at Ron, the fact he was being so accepting really made her beam.

"I agree, they do look very happy and they both deserve it. I know she is your little sister Ron but Harry will look after her and she will look after your best friend.. Our best friend. "

Ron smiled softly at Hermione as he swayed with her, his head on her forehead, both enjoying each others company.

"Once again you are right, they will look after one another and I am so happy my sister has found a great person in Harry and vice versa for Harry who has found an amazing girl in Ginny. I can see them being together for a long time "

Hermione looked up at Ron with Glassy eyes, her tears were slowly streaming down her face, but she didn't care. Ron was being so sweet and honestly she loved this side of him and hoped it would never leave again.

Ron wiped away her tears from her cheeks, causing both of them to smile more. Ron however didn't remove his hand from her cheek, instead, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss, catching Hermione by surprise. She soon started to kiss him back, not knowing that Ginny and Harry were watching with smiles on their faces.

"finally" Harry and Ginny whispered in unison, before they went back to dancing with each other.

**Longest chapter yet! Hope you all enjoyed this one as it's the last chapter before we do a time jump to the christmas Holidays. What is in store for Harry and Ginny as well as Ron and Hermione?. Please stay tuned and thank you again for the support.**


	10. Christmas

**CHAPTER 10: Christmas**

The air was cold and the streets were painted with white blankets of snow. Footprints could be seen and they belonged to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who were out trying to find the perfect christmas present for their girlfriends. Harry has no idea what to get Ginny but Ron didn't know what to get Hermione either.

"Do you think Hermione would like a book for christmas? " Ron asked Harry as he was going through different ideas in his head.

"She has read pretty much every book that exists in the magical world as well as most of the muggle ones, I think you will need a better idea than that mate " Harry laughed as Ron's face dropped at his words.

"Yeah well I don't know how you can talk, I don't see you with anything for your girlfriend, who happens to be my sister so it better be good Potter or you might get a bat bogey heading your way"

The 2 friends were brought out of their playful argument as they saw non other than Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of Diagon Alley with his mother, Narcissa. They looked as if they were trying to keep a low profile.

"Why do they look so suspicious?" Ron asked Harry quietly as they watched the Malfoy's walk into a nearby alley.

"I'm not sure but I think we should figure that one out"

Both Ron and Harry did their best to keep a good distance from Draco and his mother as they entered a shop that looked like it had been closed for centuries.

"Borgin and Burkes? What kind of shop is that Ron?" Asked Harry

"I dunno mate but it looks like the type of place the Malfoy's would hang out, especially being all creepy and all. "

Harry nodded his head softly and tried to get a better look in one of the windows but now found his view blocked completely by the curtains of the shop. The 2 friends quickly decided it wasn't worth it to barge in there and give themselves away.

They found their way back to the main street of Diagon Alley again and suddenly they both had ideas for the perfect gift. Both of them promised to meet back there in 30 minutes and off they went to find the gifts for their girlfriends.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lord Voldemort sat on his seat at the head of the table, surrounded by death eaters who he hoped brought good news, their life depended on it.

"So have we made any dent on the ministry yet?" demanded Voldemort who turned to Thickness.

"Not yet my lord but we have located Dolores Umbridge and I think she can be of great use when we infiltrate the ministry" Thickness bowed and sat down again.

"Well we shall see wont we Thickness, lets hope you are right. Now whats the update with Draco? "

Lucius Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Voldemort mentioned his sons name, his wife having the same reaction as him as she sat next to him.

"Well my lord.." Lucius began.

"you know what happens if someone in our ranks fails, Lucius. " Voldemort said so calmly.

"Yes of course my lord but I am glad to say Draco has found what you are looking for, the vanishing cabinet is still at Borgin and Burkes as we anticipated, now we just need to find if it has a twin inside hogwarts, if so they will not be able to stop us getting In my Lord. "

Voldemort smiled at this news and turned to the full table again.

"Now until dear Draco find the other vanishing cabinet we are to continue our work of inflicting fear into those who stand with or support Harry Potter. I think Miss Amelia Bones may be a good start, she has been vocal about her support of Potter. "

The death eaters surrounding the table got sick smiles on their faces, something dark indeed was going to happen this Christmas.

**The Burrow, Christmas Day.**

Leading up to Christmas was uneventful for Harry which he was glad about, he actually had time to spend with Ginny and both were thankful for that. Harry woke up rather happily on Christmas day, he still hasn't got used to the fact that the Weasley's treat him like family, especially Mr and Mrs Weasley who have cared for him since they found out about him from Ron's first year. They didn't care about his wealth or fame, all they cared about is that he had a warm bed and was getting fed when he was at their house.

Harry let these thoughts stay in his mind as he slipped out of the bed and gently nudged Ron awake with his hand. Ron lazily tried to swat his hand away which caused Harry to laugh rather loudly which annoyed Ron even more.

"Bugger off Potter, let me sleep. " Groaned Ron.

"Okay you can sleep but i'm sure Hermione will be down there waiting for you. "

Ron instantly woke up and jumped out of bed at the mention of her name. They hadn't had much time to spend together leading up to Christmas due to Hermione having to visit some family but luckily her parents allowed her to come to the Burrow for Christmas.

" Give me a minute to get ready" Harry nodded at Ron and waited until he was ready and went down the stairs after both of them stopped at the bathroom to brush their teeth.

When the boys got downstairs they were greeted by hugs and kisses from Mrs Weasley who quickly piled food on their plates. Ron and Harry smiled at her and wished her a happy christmas. Looking around a moment later Harry didn't see Ginny or Hermione.

"Mrs Weasley where is Ginny and Hermione?"

Mrs Weasley turned to Harry and smiled at him, holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"The girls should be back soon, they told me they needed to do somethings before you boys woke up. "

Harry and Ron both nodded their heads curiously until the door opened and in walked Hermione who look beautiful as always to Ron and next was Ginny who look gorgeous to Harry.

"Harry you are awake! " Ginny rushed over to Harry and gave him a tight warm hug, Hermione doing the same to Ron, causing both boys to blush in front of Mrs Weasley.

"Where have you been?" Ron quickly asked both the girls and they just smiled and said in unison.

"You will see later"

Later that day it was time to open presents, Ron excited the most out of all of them, though everyone was very excited.

"So who's first then?" Mrs Weasley asked and passed a present to Fred who raised his hand first, he opened the present and smiled at seeing it was the annual christmas jumper that his mum would knit herself. Soon presents were flying all over the place, everyone opening their presents with huge smiles on their faces. Finally Ginny herself stepped forward holding a gift and walked over to Harry and sat in his lap much to the annoyance of Ron but Fred and George were rather amused. Harry smiled shyly at the and rubbed her waist gently, his eyes falling on her before on Ron watching his best mate smile at the present he got hermione which was a picture of all of them from first year all playing chess in the common room which made Hermione tear up and kiss Ron in front of everyone, causing the twins to take the mickey all night.

"Well Mr Potter before you open your present I think we rather do it somewhere more private" Ginny whispered into his ear causing Harry to blush gently and the 2 of them stood up and went outside to the garden, only to be greeted by a blanket lying on the floor. They walked hand in hand to the blanket and sat down on it, as they began to lean into each others sides.

"Open it my love " Whispered Ginny who kissed Harry's cheek gently. Again he blushed and opened up the gift to see a bracelet but this was not ordinary bracelet.

"It's made from my hair, to remind you at all times that I am with you, even when I am not. I don't have a lot of money so an expensive gift was out the question " Ginny looked down since Harry had not spoken yet but soon found Harry's lips crashing into hers, in a deep kiss that they had never felt before.

"I don't care about how much money you have Ginny, I wouldn't even care if you got me a gift or not, I consider you my gift, the gift of a lifetime.. But this bracelet is amazing, I have never received something so thoughtful. I will never take it off, I want everyone to know I belong to Ginny Weasley "

Ginny smiled at Harry and kissed him again, only this time it was gentle and sweet. The pulled apart and Harry smiled at her with a blush on his face, as Ginny helped put the bracelet on his wrist until Harry spoke.

"Ready for your gift?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded with a huge smile on her face, Harry took out his wand and said "Accio Ginny's Gift " Which saw a medium sized box fly towards them. Harry caught it with ease showing off his seeker skills and handed her it.

Ginny took it into her hands and looked at the box for a moment before she opened it, in the box sat a beautiful necklace which said, LP. Ginny gasped at the true beauty of the necklace, that she almost didn't notice the piece of paper. Ginny looked at the paper and opened it and started to read.

**_Date : August 11th, 1981._**

_**I am writing this letter to whom it is meant. This may be a weird letter to receive but I fear I am running out of time so I chose to write it now. This letter is meant for the one my son falls in love with, the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. My name is Lily Potter and my son Harry will find this letter one day and I hope he can give it to someone truly special. I have attached this letter to my necklace which was giving to me by james, it is a Potter family heirloom which when given will protect the person who wears it. However the charms will only work if the person presenting the necklace truly loves the person receiving it, no doubt it will be a redhead. Potters and their redheads. Anyway, to know the magic is working, the inscription on the necklace should change to the initials of the one who receives this.**_

**_My time is short on this world I know it will be coming to an end, we fear our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew has sold us out to Voldemort and he intends to kill us, as well as our son Harry. So it is my duty as his mother to ask the one he chooses to be his soulmate one favour. I ask that will look after Harry and love him as he will no doubt be smitten with you. This is the one wish I have, for I know the path my son will soon follow and he will need all the help he gets. Protect him and he will protect all of you._**

**_Lily._**

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she latched herself onto Harry and buried her face in his chest as she silently cried into his chest.

"Its okay Gin, I'm here, I'm here. " Harry said as he rubbed her back, Ginny calming after a while.

"Harry this present means so much to me, thank you for choosing me to have your mum's necklace, it is a huge honour." Ginny wiped her tears with her sleeve and smiled as Harry gently put the necklace around her neck, noticing how the necklace's inscription changed to "GMW"

Ginny turned again and kissed Harry, her hands wrapping around his neck, both getting lose in each other's lips.

They instantly broke apart however when they heard a bang noise which signaled someone had apparated to the burrow. This got the attention of the whole house and they all went out to the garden to see Madam Bones staggering to the Burrow, blood all over her body.

"What happened Madam Bones?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"I got attacked at my own home and the bastards killed my niece Susan."

"who attacked you?" Asked Harry as he and Ginny joined the group to help Madam Bones inside.

"Voldemort" Was all she said and everyone froze.

**I am finally with a new chapter! So sorry for the long delay but I hope you all enjoyed and don't worry, I know I missed out what Hermione got Ron for Christmas but this will be explained in the next chapter. Couldn't find a good part to add it. Anyway, thank you again for all the support.**


	11. Funeral

**Chapter 11: Funeral**

Madam Bones struggled inside with the help of the Weasley's, who quickly found a seat for her. Madam Bones face was covered in all types of grime and blood, her face was rather colourless as well which you couldn't blame her for.

"So why did You Know Who attack you? "Mr. Weasley asked the question which was on everyone's mind.

Madam Bones looked up at him after he asked, fear written all over her face, she was close to crying again but she knew that everyone here, especially Harry deserved to know of You Know Who's motives.

"Well me and my niece were having a rather pleasant Christmas, just the 2 of us, it was like any other year to us, only it wasn't. It all happened so fast, Arthur. My whole house is destroyed because of those death eaters. What shocked me however, was the fact that You Know Who was there as well and he never comes and does the dirty work, that is usually up to his cult of killers. It was quite obvious with what he was looking for as well. He tried to torture information out of me on the whereabouts of one Harry Potter. Seems he is very desperate to make his move now instead of waiting. "

Everyone had a glance at Harry who was listening to every word that Madam Bones said, he had a lot of fear on his face, as he expected Voldemort to wait longer to make his next move.

Sensing no one interrupt her, Madam Bones continued. "When he couldn't get anything out of me, even after the Cruciatus curse, I still wouldn't give him anything. This obviously angered him, so he found my niece Susan.."

Madam Bones let some tears escape her eyes, remembering all the horriﬁc things he did to torture her Susan.

"So he tortured her to try learn where Harry is again, of course Susan didn't know and this drove You Know Who mad, so without hesitation, he performed the killing curse on her. " Madam Bones let her tears fall now, not caring who was around her. Harry went into auto pilot mode as he wrapped his arms around Madam Bones and allowed her to cry into his shoulder, Ginny rubbing her back at the same time as well, tears streaming down her face.

"I am so sorry about Susan and I am so sorry about what he did to you" Harry softly whispered to Madam Bones as he kept comforting her, the fear that was on his face earlier was now gone and it was replaced by sheer determination.

After a while Madam Bones thanked Harry and the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione or their hospitality as she stood up and headed for the door. She was headed back to a known safe house she had access to thanks to secretly being a part of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I will owl when the funeral for Susan is arranged, thank you again. "

Everyone watched her leave, but Harry only had one question in his mind, how did she get away from Voldemort alive?

Harry was shaken from his thoughts as Ginny slipped her hand into his and pulled him back towards a chair, big enough that both of them could sit on together. Harry smiled softly at her and rubbed his thumb again her hand, not even concentrating on who was around them. Turns out it was only Ron that was around but he was too busy messing around with the present Hermione got him, A Small Quidditch stadium set that actually had little quidditch players playing in it.

"So what are you going to do about You Know Who Harry?" Asked Ginny who had her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him.

"I don't know Gin, I guess all I can do right now is keep my guard up and see if we can ﬁnd any information about him that we don't already know. I had a feeling that's why Dumbledore asked me to get to know Mr. Slughorn at the start of the year, he seems to know something that no one else does. "

"What could he know that Dumbledore wouldn't?" Ginny said with a small snort as she kissed Harry's palm softly causing him to smile.

"I am not sure but I guess it's up to me to ﬁnd that out."

They both nodded at each other and continued to stay together the rest of the night until bed.

**Susan Bones Funeral.**

Harry, Ron and Neville had all volunteered to carry Susan's coffin along with Seamus who had a thing for Susan. The 2 other men were cousins of Susan's but they didn't possess any magical powers.

All the men stood around the cofﬁn getting ready for their cue to carry the cofﬁn into the service. Soon it was time and they all got into position and carried the cofﬁn of Susan Bones into the service. Where they were greeted by sad looking faces and some crying coming from those who knew Susan the most, Harry was positive that Seamus was crying as well.

When they gently placed the cofﬁn where it was meant to be, Harry took his seat next to Ginny and Amelia Bones who was crying into a tissue that Ginny had given her. Harry just rubbed her back softly and the service began.

The man who was ofﬁciating the funeral started to go through Susan's life, telling funny stories about her ﬁrst words, to the sad death of her parents. Everyone often found themselves laughing or smiling after that as the man spoke about how Susan would constantly tease her Aunt Amelia to the point that even herself couldn't hold in the laughter. After some of Susan's favourite songs played the man asked Amelia and surprisingly Harry to step forward to say a few words about Susan.

Amelia went ﬁrst as she started to speak.

"I became Susan's guardian when her parents were sadly taken in the last war. She was the cutest little baby you could ever see and I will cherish those moments for the rest of my life. Ever since her death I have been telling myself that it should be me in that coflin, not my Susan. She was taken far to early and I will live with the burden that I felt like I could have done more.

Amelia broke down again and Mrs Weasley wrapped her in a hug and took her back to her seat, leaving only Harry next to the cofﬁn. He took a glance at it and wiped his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"I had known Susan since our ﬁrst day at Hogwarts back in ﬁrst year. She was shy but soon came out of her shell as she went on in school. She was always helping the

younger children whether it was from bullies or just them being lost, she was always there to help no matter what. And for that she will go down as one of the best people I know because she always had a smile. Yeah she was taken far to early and in ways that non of us want to go. All I can say is that we will make sure those responsible for this will not get away with it, they will soon know of the mistakes they have made. Rest in peace Susan, we all love you and will never forget you.

Harry stepped down and soon he again had to take his spot next to the cofﬁn, so they could all lead Susan to her ﬁnal resting place.

**So sorry for the short chapter, i promise the next one will have more plot as we move closer to the end of the year, so expect time jumps. I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. **


	12. Moments

**Chapter 12: Moments**

Draco Malfoy stood in the Room Of Requirement staring at the vanishing cabinet that he has been tasked with fixing by the death eaters. The plan was for Draco to mend the old piece of magical furniture as a way for the death eaters to slip into the castle unnoticed. He was rather confident that it was working after testing it several times. This part was easy enough to do but Draco's main mission was to kill Albus Dumbledore, if he were to succeed maybe Voldemort will go easy on his family for a little while. Draco shuddered at the thought and tried to push it to the back of his mind, he can't falter now with everything coming ahead soon.

Taking a deep breath that he didn't realise he was holding, he put an apple into the cabinet and closed the door. Closing his eyes, he whispered an incantation under his breath until he heard a noise signaling that the apple had in fact been taken. A minute later he opened the Cabinet and what he found shocked him a bit, no matter how confident he felt about mending this old piece of dung, he was shocked to see the apple had a bite mark taken from it.

"Next Up, I need to test if a living thing can make the journey" Draco whispered as he covered the cabinet up again with the old dusty blanket that was previously covering it. He took a look around to make sure no one had wandered in somehow; it wasn't likely but he had to be sure. Once he saw the coast was clear he left the Room of Requirement.

"Ron excellent save! "

Yelled Harry as he was putting his Gryffindor team through a training session. It was their last one before the match against Ravenclaw which was the final game of the season and it was fast approaching. Harry looked around at his team as they ran through different drills associated to their positions. He saw Ron doing his thing in goal and he saw all the chasers being led through their drills by Ginny, the most beautiful woman in the world thought Harry as he got closer on his broom so he was only a couple feet above them.

"Hey you"

Ginny said softly as she had noticed Harry and couldn't help but smile, she still couldn't believe that she was dating Harry, Her Harry. Sometimes she just wants to pinch herself but she always mentally scolds herself for acting 11 again.

"Hi Love" Harry whispered in her ear as she was now the same level with him, causing her to blush.

"So, you do you think we are ready to beat Ravenclaw's arses? " Said Ginny with a grin, her hand remaining on her broom to stay steady.

"I think we will Gin, I have a good feeling about it actually but we need to win by 450 points to have any chance of winning the cup"

Ginny nodded gently "I think we can do that, with our house clearly having the best chasers and seeker, I think we got this in the bag "

Harry laughed softly at her "Hey Gin we have a really good keeper as well you know and don't forget beaters that are nearly as good as Fred And George. "

Ginny lifted her hand and rubbed his cheek softly and he leaned into her touch.

"Well yeah but I didn't want to be too nice to Ron, now would I?" Ginny smirked at Harry as he had a mischievous look in his green eyes that simply made her want to melt.

"I guess not no "Harry replied softly and kissed her cheek as he called a halt to practice.

"Great job today everyone, I am very impressed with all of you and your commitment to this team, I truly believe the house cup is ours this year. So, let's make it happen, not just for us, but for the full of Gryffindor, For Katie who sadly won't be able to play and for everyone who had to suffer watch Slytherin win the house cup "

The full team cheered causing Harry to smile softly and start to pack up the equipment, Ron and Ginny helping him as he did. Soon they were joined by Hermione who was watching from the stands.

"Great speech Harry I am impressed" Said Hermione, a smile resting on her lips.

"Thanks Hermione "Replied Harry as he watched Ron and Hermione steal a kiss from each other, causing him to smirk as Ginny who had also noticed and smirked back his way.

"So where we off to next?" Asked Ron as he never brought his timetable with him.

"We are due at potions with professor Slughorn. "

"Well I will see you all soon, I have muggle studies so i'm just going to take a nap during it, the professor doesn't notice a thing" Ginny laughed at the amused faces of their group and gave Ron and Hermione a wave as they walked off before turning to Harry. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"I'm going to miss you "Ginny said staring into his gorgeous eyes, Harry doing the same to hers.

"I will miss you to love but it won't be too long, after potions I will see you at Dinner. "Harry smiled softly at her and leaned in to close the distance between them, Ginny happily going along with it as soon they were kissing in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

"See you soon Gin, I need to take a quick shower and then get to potions I am going to be cutting it close as it is but I just needed to kiss you, I have been waiting to do it all day "

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly again before pulling back.

"I will see you at lunch my love "Replied Ginny who walked away from him with the biggest smile on her face.

A few hours later Ginny walked into the great hall, quickly scanning for her boyfriend and their group. She quickly found his messy dark hair and walked over to them only to stop in her tracks at seeing none other than Cho Chang sitting beside Harry who looked rather uncomfortable. Ginny started to walk again as she stopped behind Harry and bent to kiss his cheek softly, noticing Cho Chang scowling at her caused Ginny to laugh softly before she took the empty seat to Harry's right, his hand instantly slipping into hers, causing her to grin even wider.

"So, you were saying Cho?" Asked Harry as he rubbed Ginny's hand. Clearly Harry wasn't listening he was just waiting for Ginny.

"Oh, nothing Harry I was just wishing you good luck for the next Quidditch match, since we are going one on one Afterall, seeker against seeker. Ginny looked up and saw her smirking at Harry.

"Well that is how Quidditch is played Cho" Muttered Ginny causing Ron to snort and Harry to try hold in his own, Hermione just sat there her lips twitching slightly. Ginny turned to look at Cho in the eye as Cho was once again scowling at Ginny.

"Anyway, good luck Harry, see you later, and goodbye to you as well Ron and Hermione" Smiled Cho as she started to walk away, she stopped next to Ginny and stared at her, the same scowl back on her face.

"Ginny" Muttered Cho as she walked away, as soon as she was out of earshot the group all started to laugh at what had just happened.

"You are the best little sister "Ron said from across the table causing Ginny to grin in return before she felt Harry kiss her cheek gently, she instantly turned to him and gave him a proper kiss on the lips, leaving Ron scowling at them and Hermione beaming with happiness.

"You showed her love, thank god you showed up I thought she would never leave" Harry smiled at her as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well I think I owe you after you saving me several times, besides that girl still thinks she has a chance with you and I just wanted her to know you are mine" Replied Ginny with an innocent smile.

"You really are the best "Harry smiled and gently pulled her into his lap to kiss her again but this time he didn't break the kiss for a minute or two.

**Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, anyway i will be finished with the HBP part in the next couple chapters. I realise i have done a lot of skips but once we get to DH it might slow down a bit, i have so much ideas for the DH parts of the story and the final battle. See you all soon, much love to you all.**


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Hey guys i am very sorry for not updating in a while, truth is i have completely made a mess of this story so far and even i can't follow it, For that i apologize. Anyway this little update is just to inform you that i am still going to finish this story but please keep in mind that a lot of it will be scrapped. Basically all i will be keeping is the relationships, and some minor background stories. As you have noticed, Draco was introduced very late and i am not going to lie and say i planned for that to happen. However, i see a lot of mistakes and when the next chapter comes don't be surprised to see the end of HBP, i want to get away from that part as soon as possible because everything else starts to really pick up as we lead towards the final battle. I am so sorry again for no updates in a month.

The next chapter of this will be available on every Saturday of the week, starting from Feb 16! So see you guys Author's Note. 


	14. Death Is the Next Adventure!

**Hey, guys, I am just posting this chapter now, I felt really bad about just posting authors note, so here is a new chapter for everyone! We will be getting finished with HBP in this chapter! Please Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: Death Is The Next Great Adventure. **

Harry, Professor Slughorn and Hagrid were all sitting inside Hagrid's hut. Fang was on Harry's knee and he was struggling to keep the huge dog there in the first place but he didn't want to fuss too much now. They had just finished burying Hagrid's long friend, Aragog when Slughorn arrived and said a few words as well as extract some of the venom.

Harry looked across the room and saw Hagrid falling asleep on his chair, the huge half-giant snoring loudly, which would put Ron's to shame. It left him and Professor Slughorn, Harry was desperate for that memory, it really held the key to defeating Voldemort.

"Sir.. i just want to apologise for always asking about Voldemort.."

"Don't you say that name in my presence!"

"Sir I am not afraid of the name, forgive me. he killed my parents."

Slughorn looked at Harry, the sadness evident in his eyes as they became slightly glassy.

"I remember getting a gift once, it was from a student. Lovely goldfish it was. It was something I held dear to me. One morning I came down and the bowl was empty. Francis had just disappeared. It was probably one of the reasons your mother was one of my absolute favourites, sadly the bowl was empty the day she and your father died. "

Slughorn looked down at his feet as Harry had a determined look on his face, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Sir you were right, Dumbledore wanted me to get that memory from you, and i don't think you realise how important it is. So please Professor don't make my Mother's death for nothing, that memory is important if i am to defeat Voldemort. So please professor do it for my mother, show her how brave you truly are. "

Slughorn sighed and looked at Harry with a gentle gentle look in his eye.

"Please don't think any bad of me, You don't know what he was like back then. " Harry watched as Slughorn raised the wand to his forehead and extract a memory strand from it before passing it to Harry who secured it in a vial.

"Thank you,professor You have given me a fighting chance!"

Harry quickly stood up and ran back to the castle as quick as he could. He found his way to Dumbledores office and gave the password to the gargoyle always standing guard.

"Ah Harry good evening, i trust you have been successful?" Dumbledore smiled with that same twinkle in his eye.

"Yes sir, i have got the memory you have asked for."

"good man, Harry. Let us take a look shall we?"

Harry nodded and dipped his head into the pensieve as Dumbledore dropped the memory into it.

"Sir i was wondering if i could ask you something?" young Tom Riddle said.

"What is it Tom?" Slughorn asked in return.

"Well sir you see i was in the library the other night, in the restricted section, where i came across a rare and weird bit of magic"

"Oh yes Tom, what was this bit of magic that you found?"

"I think it was something called a Horcrux. I was wondering if you could explain them to me."

"Well Tom you really shouldn't be looking into Horcruxes now should you?"

"I was just curious sir, i guess i thought about asking my DADA professor but you see sir, the other teachers aren't like you, you are different. "

"Well Tom a Horcrux is an object that can be used to hide a witch or wizards soul fragments, it is a way to try and achieve immortality. "

"How would one split their soul professor?" Tom asked suddenly.

"Well the only way to make a Horcrux is with murder, Tom."

"Is it possible to split your soul 6 times, Sir?"

"Why would anyone want to split their soul 6 times, Tom my boy? Maybe you should head to bed now, goodnight "

The memory suddenly ended and Harry pulled his head up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir do you actually think he succeeded and made a Horcrux?"

"Yes i think he did and i think he managed to make all six he wanted"

Harry shuddered at the thought and looked at Dumbledore's black hand again, noticing a destroyed ring.

"Sir is that ring on your finger a Horcrux?"

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly, and raised his hand.

"Yes it is young Harry and it was very difficult to destroy. "

"What did you use to destroy it sir?"

" The sword of Gryffindor Harry and i think you know of another Horcrux that has been destroyed."

"Tom Riddle's diary " Harry responded.

"So 4 to go sir, any leads on the others?"

Dumbledore once again nodded.

"Yes Harry, i think i have located another but i shall need your help if i am to find it. "

"Of course sir, when do we leave?"

"In an hour Harry so please head back to your dorm and get ready. This trip will be very important and i need you to be ready for anything. "

"Yes sir. "

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office and made his way to the Gryffindor common room and entered through the portrait.

Ginny was sitting reading a book, waiting for her boyfriend to return from where ever he was. She kept glancing up at the portrait as it opened and more people came in, none were her Harry. 10 minutes later, she looked up again and saw her boyfriend enter, he looked slightly dazed and she instantly reached for him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry buried his face into her hair as he listened to her.

"Yeah, just got something to do with Dumbledore in an hour, where is Ron and Hermione?" Harry remained in her embrace, not wanting to let his beautiful redhead girlfriend go.

"They are just out snogging somewhere, i was hoping to snog you tonight as well but looks like you are preoccupied with an older man, should i be jealous?" Ginny grinned as Harry laughed and pulled his head back to look into her brown eyes.

"No sweetie, i only snog you, no need to worry about Dumbledore. Besides, i have an hour to kill and i cant think of anything better to send me on my way than snogging you"

Ginny closed the space between them and kissed his lips tenderly before it turned much deeper, her tongue licking against his teeth until he gave her the entrance she wanted. Soon they were involved in a deep snogging session that they didnt even care who saw them. Soon they both pulled back for air and sat in each others company until it was time for Harry to leave.

"Be safe, sweetheart i will be here when you get back "

Harry pulled her in for a soft kiss to the lips again before he exited the portrait hole and met Dumbledore on the astronomy tower.

"Shall we go sir?" Harry smiled and put his hand on Dumbledore's arm and off they went.

They came to a place in the middle of an ocean, a cave up ahead. Eventually,they made their way to the cave and went inside, and across the lake with the boat waiting there.

"Do not the touch the water Harry, Inferi live in it and they are something you do not want to mess with. "

They got to a clearing of what looked like crystals and rocks. Harry peaked into the pedestal waiting there and saw a locket.

"Sir i am guessing that is the Horcrux?"

"yes indeed Harry and it is covered in poison that must be drunk. "

"Let me sir" Harry went to start drinking the potion but Dumbledore stopped him.

"No Harry i will do it. You are far too important for this but you must promise me that you will force me to keep drinking this, it is essential "

Harry nodded gently and Dumbledore started to drink the potion, it was a struggle of Dumbledore begging for it to stop until they made it to the last drink and Dumbledore finished it.

"water " Dumbledore said softly and Harry nodded, using Aguamenti, he tried to fill the little sink but the water kept on disappearing. Harry took the scoop and went to get some water from the lake but a hand grabbed him and tried to pull him in. He quickly got his hand loose and started to fight the inferi that kept rising from the water. Soon it got too much to handle and he was dragged underneath the surface, fighting for his life. He thought he was done for before a flame flew into the water and got the inferi off of his back. now free, Harry swam to the surface and grabbed Dumbledore's arm and they apparated away.

Back at the same spot before the left Harry was attempting to get Dumbledore to the hospital wing. However they heard a noise, and Dumbledore told Harry to get out of sight. Harry did as he was told and watched as Draco and a group of Death eaters walked up the stairs.

"Hello Albus good to be back." Snarled Bellatrix as she stood beside draco. Dumbledore went to raise his wand but Draco disarmed him quickly.

"How may i ask that you got into the castle?" Dumbledore looked at Draco directly.

"The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, I've been mending it"

"Quite genius if i must say so " Dumbledore looked at Draco's hand quiver slightly.

"You are not a killer Draco, you don't have to do this"

Draco let out a low cry before speaking.

"Dont you get it? I have to kill you, cause he will kill me if i don't "

"Draco let me help you."

"I don't want your help. I have to kill you, he said he would kill me if failed."

"Do it Draco! show the dark lord that you have the spine unlike your blasted father. " Screamed Bellatrix.

"No." Snape said as he walked up the stairs, not noticing Harry down below.

"Severus" Dumbledore pleaded with his friend. "Please"

Snape stared at Dumbledore and raised his wand slowly.

"Avada Kedavra " The spell shot out of his wand and hit Dumbledore in the chest, sending him flying from the tower.

"No.." Harry whispered as he watched the Death Eaters leave the tower, Harry giving chase. He continued to give chase until they reached Hagrid's hut.

"SNAPE, HE TRUSTED YOU!" Harry's scream caused the death eaters to turn around.

"Stupefy " Harry yelled and Snape easily blocked the spell.

"Fight back! You coward fight back! "

Bellatrix launched her own spell and sent Harry to the floor.

"No leave him for the Dark Lord. " Bella snarled but kept on moving.

"Sectumsempra!" Yelled Harry but once again Snape blocked and sent Harry to the floor. He watched in horror as Hagrid's hut went up in flames. He noticed Snape now standing by his side.

"You dare use my own spells against me? Yes i am the Half-Blood Prince." Snape kicked Harry's wand away and left.

Harry slowly staggered back to Hogwarts and saw a huge crowd already Gathered, Hagrid was behind him, at least he was okay. They both slowly made their way through the crowd and got to the front. Harry paused next to Ginny and stared at Dumbledore's lifeless body before walking forward and bending down, putting his hand on the locket. He was trying to hold the tears in but wasn't having any luck.

Ginny watched as her boyfriend's shoulders started to shake and she walked forward and bent down with him and took his head into her shoulder, Harry really starting to let his tears out. She sat there trying her best to comfort the love of her life, trying to give him the strength he needed.

**Well guys there you have it! i sat listening to Dumbledore's farewell theme as i wrote this and i recommend you do the same as you are reading, it really makes a huge difference. Like i said in the authors of the last update note i was finishing with HBP in this chapter and i hope it was a good ending even though it hasn't been built up as well as it should have done. In the next chapter, we will start the Deathly Hallows and all of that will be its own unique story, with my ideas really coming out. i really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	15. Can't Lose You Too

**Hey, guys, I am back with another Harry Potter chapter! In this chapter, we start to get seriously into the plot I have developed. This will story will now be set during Deathly Hallows but I own take. So please enjoy it. **

**Chapter 15: Can't Lose You Too.**

Harry sat on his bed, staring down at the locket. He had the look of someone who had been defeated. It had been 2 days since Dumbledore had been murdered by Snape. Deep down he wanted to hunt Snape down but knew that Dumbledore would want him to focus on his main task, finding the last 4 Horcruxes to once and for all destroy Voldemort.

He didn't even know where to start to find the others if it wasn't for Dumbledore, he wouldn't even be holding the locket right now. He started to think of other objects that could be Horcruxes but was getting more frustrated. He looked at the locket in his hand and threw it against the wall, causing it to fall open and a piece of paper falling out. He stood up and walked towards the locket and picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it, he began to read.

"To the Dark Lord - I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. - R.A.B"

.Harry's hand started to shake as he reread the letter over and over again. He was angry that he had a fake in his possession instead of the real thing. Another setback he thought. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall in the boy's dorm room. It was 9 am and today was Dumbledore's funeral.

Harry didn't know if he could face all of those people, especially Ginny. He had been thinking long and hard about her after he received this mission from Dumbledore. He knew that in order to keep her safe, he would have to break up with her, he couldn't bare to lose her as well, he would have nothing left to fight for. She was his world and he really didn't want to live in a world where she was gone. It was going to be hard but it had to be done, no matter how broken it will make him feel.

Harry looked in the mirror, staring back at him was a tired boy of only 16, who had the weight of the entire wizard world on his shoulders, even the muggle world. He was wearing all black dress robes which he wore to Susan's funeral. With another sigh, he walked out of the dorm and met Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the common room.

Ginny looked at him and gave him a sad smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him do the same to her as well, both holding each other close for comfort.

"It's going to be okay, lets try give Professor Dumbledore the sendoff he deserves. " Ginny whispered softly to her boyfriend, after nodding his head, Harry took her hand and they walked out of the common room, Ron and Hermione, walking behind him.

They walked through the school slowly, passing by some students who were on their way to the funeral as well. All the students they passed gave them a soft smile and nodded their heads at the foursome walking past.

"I don't know if I can do this " Harry whispered to Ginny as they went out the front doors of Hogwarts.

"I know, love, I know. It is tough we all feel the same, its going to be weird next year without the headmaster.

Harry nodded his understanding and pulled her close as they made their way to the funeral and took their seats. Looking around Harry could see all of the students, teachers and the order gathered round and sitting down.

"Oh my darlings I wish this didn't have to happen " Mrs Weasley cried as she came up and hugged her children, Harry and Hermione.

"Where is Dad Mum?" Ron asked after releasing his mother.

"He can't make it, the ministry is all over the place right now. The death of such an important man for the light has sent the ministry to absolute chaos also he has been forced to stay. "

"Thats awful " Hermione exclaimed.

"How are you holding up dear?" Mrs Weasley whispered to Harry, she noticed he hadn't said anything.

"I'm just a bit in shock right now so I really don't know " Harry said honestly as Ginny lay her head on his shoulder.

"Well I will be sitting behind you all, if you need anything just ask. "

Remus stopped by next and gave all 4 of them a hug and whispered some words in Harry's ear.

"Be strong, Harry. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to beat yourself up. Death to him was the next great adventure. "

Harry nodded his head gently and looked to the front until it was time to start.

The person who was running the funeral happened to be Professor McGonagall. She had tears in her eyes as the coffin was levitated in holding the beloved Headmaster.

"Ladies and gentleman i thank you all for coming to celebrate the life of a wonderful man, wizard and friend. Albus Dumbledore was the best man i have ever known he never put himself first and he was always the beacon of light. He has been taken from us far too early, by people who do not know what it is like to love or be loved. These people thrive on the pain of others and take joy in death. They thought killing Albus would destroy us and win them the war. Yes it may be painful now, however, they will not win. Darkness will never beat the light. All of us gathered here today are part of something great, we are here because we all loved Albus in our own way. The death eaters will never know what that feels like, because they will never feel love. "

The professor took a breath as she wiped away some of her own tears, looking out at the crowd, people were openly sobbing.

"I would like to ask Harry Potter to come forward if you may, Albus loved you as if you were a grandson and would've liked you to say some words for him "

Harry took a breath trying to steady his breathing as his heart started to race. He stood up slowly, all eyes were on him. He bent down and kissed Ginny on her forehead softly before he made it to the front and stood at the podium.

"Uh hello i really don't know what to say but its an honour to be able to speak about our headmaster at his funeral. I have known this wonderful man since i was 11 years old. In all those years since we have had our good times, and some bad times. The bad doesn't matter because Professor Dumbledore was a great man, one of the best i have ever met. He has been a mentor and a great friend over the years and i can't believe he is now gone. Looking around here today, at all the people gathered here today, it just shows how much love Dumbledore has given and received. "

Harry looked at the casket and tried to hold his tears in, as he soon continued to speak.

"I would like to promise one thing to the headmaster and everyone else struck down by Voldemort. I promise that he will not win, and i promise that everyone will be able to live a free life after Voldemort is taken down. We will win this war, we will win it for people who have sadly left us. Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, Susan Bones, Sirius Black, and all those people who died in the first war, your death will not be in vain! "

Harry stepped away from the podium and went back to his seat, burying his head into Ginny's shoulder and letting his tears finally fall. Ginny wrapped her arms around her love and comforted him as best as she could as the coffin started being levitated into the tomb that was made for the Headmaster. Ginny listened as sobs became louder, a lot of people losing their composure.

Everyone watched as the casket was lowered into the tomb and the tomb closed on top of it. Professor McGonagall stood at the tomb and made a reef and placed it against the stone. Other wizards soon followed and each one paid their own respects.

"Hey can i talk to you somewhere private?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. the redhead nodded and they made their way to a secluded spot.

"Ginny" Harry started and she could see the pain look in his eyes.

"This year with you has been the best time of my life, i have never felt so much love before and i want you to know that i love you so much back, you are my world and that's why i really cant lose you too. Its too dangerous to be with me"

Ginny looked at Harry as tears started to form in her eyes, she knew what he was trying to do.

"I wont be coming back to Hogwarts next year, i have been left to do a job by Dumbledore, it is the only way to bring Voldemort down. I really cant let him get word that me and you are dating because he would use to get to me. I cant let that happen, if you die Ginny, i cant go forward, i cant live in a world without you, so i think its best if we don't see each other anymore"

Harry looked down at his feet as tears rolled down his cheeks, he was given up the only happiness he has truly had. He looked at Ginny and seen she was crying as well.

"Harry. " Ginny said softly. " I can't let you break up with me "

"But Gin, your safety is important to me "

Ginny held up her hand and he stopped talking.

"Harry, even if you break up with me i will still be in danger, Tom will still come after me because my family opposes him, don't forget that i have seen what he is like as well, i was possessed by the horrible man. "

Harry looked at her as he wiped some tears from her cheeks as she spoke.

"Harry if we broke up my world would be over as well because i wouldn't have you in it, me and you are meant to be and i don't care who knows or how dangerous it is, I love you Harry James Potter and i want to come with you, no matter where you go i will follow and so will Ron and Hermione, we are in this together love. "

"But Gin, your family will want you to be safe with them, you can't be travelling God knows where with me when a mad man like Voldemort is after me. I care to much about you to see you ever in danger because of me. "

Ginny put her hands on his cheeks and stared right into his green eyes.

"Harry i would rather spend the rest of my life with you, fighting Tom and eventually watch him be beaten by you. My whole world revolves around you and i really cant lose you either, i would rather be out there watching your back instead of being here at school being worried sick about what you are doing or if you are alive. Please Harry, let me come with you, you know we are both stronger together.

Harry sighed and stared at her intently, searching her eyes and finding nothing but love and passion. " I am so sorry for trying to end the best thing in my life. After all this is over, i am going to marry you, Ginny Weasley "

Ginny had tears roll down her cheek again before she pulled Harry into a deep kiss, pouring everything she had into it.

"I can't wait. " Ginny said softly and kissed him again.

3 days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione was sitting alone in the common room, the rest of the school was either at lunch or getting packed to go home the next day. Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap as Harry went over what dumbledore left them to do.

"So who is this R.A.B person?" Hermione asked as she inspected the locket.

"Dunno " Harry said simply "Whoever they are they have either destroyed the real horcrux or have hidden it somewhere"

" I will do some research over the summer to try and figure it out. Are you going back to the Dursley's?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah thank God its my last summer there, i turn 17 in a month or so, cant wait to get this trace off me. "

"are you coming Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Ron asked his best mate.

"He better, i want to show my gorgeous boyfriend off " Ginny said causing Harry to blush.

"Yeah i will come" Harry grinned and kissed Ginny on the lips softly.

The next day, the friends all got on the hogwarts express and found an empty compartment. Ginny seated herself in Harry's lap as he and Ron began a game of chess. Soon they were joined by Neville and Luna for the rest of the journey home. A few hours later, they reached Kings Cross Station and got off the train.

"My dearies! " Yelled Mrs Weasley hugging them all tightly before releasing them.

"Harry can i get a second with you?" Ginny whispered. Harry nodded and they both walked to the side out of earshot.

"I am going to miss you so much for the next couple weeks, i will work on trying to find who this R.A.B is as well"

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny softly and embracing her.

"Thank you, honey. It wont be long before we see each other again. "

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend and kept her arms around his neck before the made their way through the barrier hand in hand. As the muggle part of the station came into view, Harry gave his girlfriend another kiss only to be interrupted by a familiar yell.

"BOY get your hands off that freak now and let's get going!" His Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry just sighed but didn't do what his uncle said, instead he walked over to them with his arm wrapped around Ginny.

"Hi,uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley" His rather large cousin raked his eyes over Ginny.

"How did this freak manage to get a girl to even touch him"

Ginny stared at Dudley, her eyes blazing with anger as she got in his face.

"Don't you dare call my boyfriend a bloody freak! You piece of scum! I know how you lot treat him and it will stop or else you might get another visit from my twin brothers, wouldn't want that now would you Dudley?"

Aunt Petunia stepped in front of Ginny and tried to intimidate her but it didn't work.

"How dare you talk to my Dudders like that, you freak. What do you mean how we treat him! " She pointed her bony finger at Harry. " We gave him shelter and food out of the goodness of our hearts! "

"Oh really? is that why he slept in a cupboard for most of his life so far? Is that why he only gets scraps of food and shows up at my house every summer looking sick! "Ginny screamed as people started to watch.

"Now listen here,Missy! "Uncle Vernon yelled in Ginny's face, she could smell the foul stench from it.

"You freaks don't get to tell us what to do, you can't do anything with those silly sticks of yours either, you'll get kicked out of that freak school of yours. So say one more word to me missy and you won't like what happens next. "

Harry stepped in front of Ginny now and stared down his uncle.

"You will not lay one finger on her or call my girlfriend any more names, i am sick of it! When i turn 17 in a month i will be sure to show you what i can do with that silly stick. So i propose a deal. You stay out of my way this summer and i won't have to show you any spells at the end of July! "

Uncle Vernon was about to retort but saw the look in Harry's eye and stopped himself.

"Fine let us go now! Quickly!" The Dursley's started to walk away leaving Harry and Ginny.

"I will see you soon love " Ginny kissed Harry softly and went back to find her own family.

**There you have Chapter 15! I hope you enjoyed it! This story will be getting a lot more interesting soon and i cant wait to show you all the plans i have! Have a nice day everyone! **


	16. It Begins

**Hello guys, i am so happy to see we are nearly at 6k reads and will hopefully pass it with this chapter. Thank you so much for all of the support, it honestly keeps me got ng through the tough times while writing and coming up with a good story. I am glad to say that i have decided to scrap the multiple story idea and just turn this into one large story, hoping to go around 60 - 70 chapters, even more. I would like to thank all the people who have been reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 16: It Begins**

Harry sighed as he walked through the door of his bedroom in the house he was supposed to call home for the last 17 years. He looked around the small room, it finally sinking it that this will be the last month in his house and if he was being honest with himself, he couldn't wait to get out. He just wanted to get to the Burrow already and see his real family, to see Ginny most of all. He has been kicking himself the full journey home for almost dumping her, but she wouldn't let him, their love was too strong. He smiled softly at the small bed in the room, this house may not be home but it did its job of keeping him safe for the last 17 years, thanks to his Mother's sacrifice.

He gently placed Hedwig's cage on the desk by his window, she seemed to like this spot, so he had a habit of sticking her there. He put his trunk on his bed and started to separate the clean clothes from the dirty ones, placing the dirty ones in the laundry basket, the clean ones beside his trunk, he was going to put them back into it to safe him repacking everything when it was time to go. He smiled as he spotted 3 pictures at the bottom of his trunks beside some owl treats for Hedwig. He picked up the first picture and smiled at it, it was of his parents holding hands and dancing in amongst lots of leaves. They looked so in love which caused him to feel much prouder to be being their son. He placed the picture beside his bedside and picked up the other a huge grin on his face. It was of him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor party, after Ginny won the house cup for him and the house. He placed it beside the picture of his parents and took the last one from the Trunk. He blushed as he looked at him and Ginny share a kiss at the Slughorn Christman party. He missed her so much.

He placed the picture of him and Ginny on the table beside the others, as he mentally told himself that next time he saw Colin, he was going to thank him for some great pictures. He turned to his current task at hand and carried the dirty laundry downstairs, avoiding his Aunt who was muttering something about having to leave her own home for "freaks with sticks " Which left Harry very confused. He shook the confusion off his face and started to his laundry once he got into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, his uncle came in.

"Now listen to me Boy, this is your last month here and i am very thankful for that, what i am not thankful for though is being forced out of my own house by freaks because you seem to attract the lot of them! Mark my words boy, you better play by my rules for this entire month or you wont make it back to your freaky girlfriend."

Harry just stared at his Uncle, not even flinching.

"Her name is Ginny for your information, Uncle Vernon and i will play by your rules because it will get me out of here quicker. Now can you tell me why you are being forced out of your home? "

"Its for our own safety! We wouldn't need to be safe if it wasn't for you! Get to work and make sure not to damage anything, after you are gone and i think it is safe, i plan on coming back to my house! "

His Uncle stormed out of the kitchen and Harry got sent to work, he did the usual housework and was always happy to receive letters from his friends and Ginny. He was sitting in his bedroom opening her latest letter with a smile on his face.

_My Love, Harry._

_Hey love, i hope you are doing okay and not getting overworked by those horrible muggles. Mum told Ron, to send some Pasties so expect them with his letter. Anyway, things at home are the same, i am missing you, Ron is actually learning some new magic and has been studying hard. He is really wanting to help in any way he can, I am really proud of him. Mum has been the same, she keeps changing the subject every time me or Ron brings up the topic of going with you and Hermione on a hunt for you know what. Sorry, don't want anyone to really know, the ministry might be monitoring settlers. Dad has been working non-stop, so hardly see him right now. The twins are moving into a flat above their shop so i don't see them much either, _

_I can't wait to see you in 2 weeks time, can't believe you will actually be of age and able to do magic whenever you want, i will be lying if i said i wasn't jealous. I have your present ready and we have a room ready for you too. Just so you know, you owe me a kiss for all the work i have done to get the room ready for you. _

_Love you_

_Yours Forever _

_Ginny_

_Harry smiled and folded up the letter and put it into his trunk safely, along with all the others. He did, in fact, receive pasties from Ron and started to eat them, as he wrote back to Ginny and sent the Letter away with Hedwig. _

**Malfoy Manor**

Snape walked towards the gates and walked right through with a flick of his wand, entering the house he walked upstairs into a room full of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Voldemort's red eyes stared at him and he smiled.

"Ah Severus, i was beginning to think you lost your way, we saved you a seat." Voldemort pointed his hand at the chair, which was beside a death eater he knew well, Lucius Malfoy. Snape sat down and Voldemort spoke again.

"I trust you bring news,Severus?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, my lord, the boy is to be moved just before he turns 17, most likely to a safe house of someone in the order. "

"I have heard otherwise, i heard he is to be moved in September my lord" Another death eater spoke up but Snape interrupted.

"This is a false trail. "

Bellatrix was up next. "My lord i would like to offer my assistance in this matter, let me kill the boy" She was silenced as someone screamed further down the table.

"Wormtail! Can you please keep our guest quiet? Voldemort snapped and looked at Bella. "Ah Bella i appreciate that you are willing to this job for me. I however am the one that needs to kill Harry Potter. You see my wand and his are twins, which means, neither can harm the other, so if i am to kill the boy then i will need to do it with another's wand. "

Voldemort walked over to Lucius and demanded his wand which Lucius reluctantly handed over with a shakey hand. Voldemort snapped the handle off and summoned the body that was bound. He smirked and spoke.

"This my loyal servants is Charity Burbage, who up until recently taught at Hogwarts. She was a muggle studies teacher. Thought that we should even mate with them." This was met by laughs all around.

"Severus.. Please we are friends, " Charity pleaded with Snape as he stared back at her, unmoving.

"Avada Kedavra " Voldemort hissed.

Charity's body fell to the table, dead.

"Nagini Dinner. " The Snake started to slither forward and opened its mouth wide, ready to eat its meal.

**Privet Drive**

Harry woke up and looked around, the house was eerily quiet. He looked out his window and noticed the Dursley's car had already left. He sighed and started getting the last of his things together and headed downstairs to wait. A half-hour later, he heard a knock at the door and was met by Mad-Eye Moody barging into the house.

Harry was then hugged by Ron and Hermione, then by Hagrid who almost broke his ribs.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked as they all stood in the living room.

"Getting you out of here of course, " The twins said in unison, as Remus and Tonks gave Harry a hug.

"All right we need to move fast, Potter you will be going with Hagrid, we can't apparate, you still have the trace so they will know if someone wipes your nose, we will be flying instead. We are expecting Death Eater's that's why we have to make sure they don't get the real Harry Potter." Moody said and started to rummage in his pocket for something.

"The real one?" Harry asked worriedly.

Mad-Eye smirked and uncorked a bottle in his hand, staring right at Harry. "I am sure you are familiar with this type of Brew?" His smirk grew wider.

"No absolutely not, i don't want anyone risking their lives for me"

"It's not good for us either, Mate, why would we want to be a scrawny specky git forever?" Fred said as George laughed beside him.

"These people are all of age Potter we have no choice." Mad-Eye began to pass the bottle around, soon everyone looked exactly like Harry and were even wearing the same clothes.

"Potter, you are going with Hagrid, lets go!"

Everyone shuffled out and Harry let Hedwig fly free. He then sat in the sidecar of the motorbike and waited for the signal. Mad-Eye gave it and soon they were off flying, it was calm flying for all of 5 minutes before curses started flying at them. Harry looked around in horror as his friends were engaged in heated battle with the death eaters.

"Hagrid! We have to help the others!" Harry shouted over all the noise.

"No can do 'Arry, Mad-Eye's orders"

Hagrid pressed the red button on the bike and they were sent flying forward, flames bursting out the back of the bike. Harry started firing off Stupefy at any death eaters that were following them, one death eater fired a curse that hit Hagrid and knocked him out.

Harry quickly tried to get the bike under control and managed to keep it air born while avoiding curses and firing some back in return. He realised he was being surrounded and tried his best to fight back. Out of nowhere, he saw a familiar white owl flying at the death eaters, hitting them in the face. Hedwig started to fly in front of Harry but the death eater that she distracted fired a curse and hit Hedwig, who dropped lifeless from the sky.

"No!" Harry cried as he watched his owl fall to the ground below, not noticing the death eaters stop their pursuit. He felt a huge pain grow in his scar and screamed out in pain, closing his eyes. He was very drained from all the fighting and noticed a trail of black mist now beside him, without realising he raised his wand and his beam of light connected with Voldemort's as they began to have a battle of power. Harry was slowly losing but was surprised to see Voldemort getting trapped in between electricity lines, his scream echoing through the air. Harry pushed the red button again and zoomed ahead.

Hagrid eventually regained consciousness as the entered the Burrow's wards. Harry tried to control the landing but they landed in the swampy water. Harry and Hagrid just stared at each other and sighed.

The both stumbled towards the Burrow noticing Mrs Weasley and Ginny come walking out the front door. As soon as Ginny saw Harry she ran towards him and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Harry smiled sadly and returned the hug, savouring her warmth. Soon they were joined by Remus and George, who seemed to be injured. Harry let go of Ginny and helped George into the house and to the couch.

"Oh my dear boy!" Mrs Weasley said softly and started to clean George's wound. Remus grabbed Harry and slammed him against the wall, wand trained on him.

"What are you doing! " Ginny yelled.

"What creature sat in the corner of my office the first time Harry Potter came to my office in Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Are you mad!" Harry yelled back.

"WHAT CREATURE!" Remus yelled.

"A Grindilow!" Harry said back.

"We have been betrayed, Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight, i had to make sure you weren't an imposter. "

Harry nodded and ran outside hearing another arrival and watched and Remus and Kingsley pointed their wands at each other.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley demanded.

"Harry is our only hope, trust him " Remus said and lowered his wand. Kingsley then spoke to Harry.

"What gave you away?"

"Hedwig, i think. She was trying to protect me " Kingsley nodded and soon Hermione appeared and received a hug from Harry and Ginny. Soon Ron showed up and was hugged by all three of them. They all walked inside to wait for the others and soon saw Bill, Fleur, Mr Weasley and Fred walk in.

"Mad-Eyes dead." Bill said softly.

Everyone looked at him shocked and bowed their heads to pay their silent respects.

The night went on, everyone either settling down or going to their own homes. Harry and Ginny were sat on a couch cuddling each other.

"I'm sorry about Hedwig Harry. " Ginny whispered softly into his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah.. i just wish i could have done something more to safe her. " Harry looked at her sadly and she lowered his head into her chest and let him just lay it there.

"I love you Ginny" Harry whispered and stared up into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you Harry " Ginny leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, hoping to clear his mind of all the pain.

**That is that for chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway, next week will be when the next chapter comes, i am writing them when time becomes available so please dont worry if a chapter is late. I am balancing 2 stories. Thank you all again for the amazing support.**


	17. The Wedding

**Hello, you lovely people I am back with the next chapter of my Harry Potter story! I apologise for such a long wait but it is difficult balancing 2 stories, so I hope all of you understand. Anyway, without further delay please enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 17: The Wedding**

Ginny stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, looking at her reflection. She was wearing the bridesmaid dress that Fleur had picked out for all of them. Ginny was finally coming around to the French beauty because she saw how happy she and Bill both were. She smiled softly and couldn't wait for Harry to see how she looked.

"Ginny dear, are you ready?" Ginny turned to see her Mum standing in the door. She was shocked her mother was so calm after their conversation last night.

**The Previous Night**

"Mum I know it will be dangerous to go with Harry on this job Dumbledore left for him, but I don't care Mum. It is bad enough that Harry tried to break up with me to keep me safe but even he knew I would be in danger if I was left here."

"What do you mean you would be in danger young lady? Our house is well protected" Mrs Weasley said back to her daughter, trying to control her emotions.

Ginny sighed and looked at her Mum, slowly she walked over and looked at her, both had tears in their eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that Mum, the death eaters consider us Blood Traitors remember? Hell everyone knows that our family opposes that git, Tom Riddle. "

Mrs Weasley took her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly, letting her tears fall.

"You are right sweetheart but you are still my baby girl, I don't know what I would do if something happens to you out there. "

Ginny held her mother and spoke. " I know Mum, but please look at it from my point of view, I will be miserable here until Harry comes back. What if he doesn't come back to me Mum? " Ginny started to sob into her Mum's shoulder. "I need to be with him to watch his back, He has Ron and Hermione but whatever it is he is doing he will need me. I am not a baby anymore Mum, I am nearly 16 and I want to be there to help the man I love. "

Ginny and Mrs Weasley stared at each other and hugged again.

"Oh okay sweetheart but please be safe, I want you back here in one piece okay? The same goes for Ron, Hermione and Harry."

Ginny kissed her mum's cheek and they continued to hug each other. "

**End Of Flashback**

"Uh yeah Mum, I am just about ready, are you okay?" Ginny was now fully facing her mother with a soft smile.

"I am quite alright dear, Just a bit stressed with the wedding setup. You should see Harry, he is trying to help your father set up the Tent outside, He does look very handsome though. "

Ginny smiled and looked out the window at her boyfriend. Who happened to turn at that moment and looked back at her, they both shared a loving smile and Harry went back to the task at hand.

"Yes he is very handsome, I have known that since I first saw him on that platform all those years ago. "

Mrs Weasley smiled and lay her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"You both remind me of your father and me when we were your age, we were so in love and still are. "

Ginny smiled at her mum again and hugged her gently.

"Harry is the one for me, Mum. He always has been. "

Mrs Weasley had tears of joy in her eyes as she looked up at Ginny.

"That is great darling, I couldn't think of anyone more worthy of my daughter than that fine young man. "

Ginny blushed and spoke again. " Thank you for agreeing to let me go with Harry Mum, It means a lot to me not to get left behind. I want to be there with him and fight with and for him. We are going to win this Mum. "

Mrs Weasley wiped her eyes and turned to leave with a soft smile.

"It is quite alright dear, I really can't step in the way of true love. Besides, I trust all of you to keep each other safe. I will see you at the wedding dear."

Mrs Weasley left and Ginny continued putting the final touches on her look for the day.

**The Ministry Of Magic**

Rufus Scrimgeour sat at his desk going through parchment after parchment, He had so much work that had to be done. Since Voldemort has made his return and Fudge being outed as someone actively taking bribes from Death Eaters, It had made it much harder and more time consuming to clean up Fudge's old mess. He felt his table shake a little and his jar of ink fell over going all over the table. Cursing he walked towards his door and opened it.

He looked outside and saw spells flying everywhere, The Death Eaters had arrived. Scrimgeour quickly sent a Patronus to his head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt alerting him to return from helping the muggle prime minister and to help his own ministry.

Scrimgeour slowly walked out of his door, looking around, he saw 2 Death Eater's fighting with some Ministry workers. He fired a stunning spell at both and knocked them out. The workers who were duelling saluted and went to join the fight again. Scrimgeour continued to fight on with the others, taking out any Death Eater he saw. He heard a sick laugh and turned towards Bellatrix LeStrange who had just killed one of the workers he saw earlier with the killing curse.

"Bellatrix I think it is about time for you to return to Azkaban, now put down your wand!" Scrimgeour yelled at the deranged witch who just laughed back with glee.

"I don't think so dear minister, or should I say, former minister? After we are done you will be dead and the dark lord will be in control of this place. "

Scrimgeour didn't lower his wand as he kept it pointed at Bellatrix. "Why are you here? Why make your move now?"

Bellatrix grinned and walked closer to him. " I want to know where Potter is hiding, I want to know who is hiding him so we can kill them all as well. "

Scrimgeour stared at her, a smirk on his face. "You will never get me to talk, I am not like that fool Fudge, Harry Potter will beat You Know Who and rid this world of his stupid beliefs. So think again about asking me about the boy. "

Bellatrix snarled at him and fired a spell which was easily blocked by Scrimgeour. The ex Auror fired back one of his own, forcing Bellatrix to jump out of the way with a laugh.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy torturing you for information." She grinned and saw Lucius Malfoy stand behind the Minister.

"Good evening Bellatrix and the dear Minister of course. " Lucius smirked and pointed his wand at the head of the Minister who froze and stood still.

"Ah Malfoy you have returned to the place that disgraced you for being a Death Eater, was that wise? I have been waiting to get my hands on you for a while." Scrimgeour said with defiance

Lucius just laughed at Minister until he was caught off guard by the minister throwing a punch straight to his nose, causing Lucius to fall slightly holding his bloody nose. Scrimgeour turned back to Bellatrix only to have his wand thrown from his hand into the waiting hand of Bellatrix.

"Bad move, Scrimgeour. Crucio!" Bellatrix watched with a smirk as the Minister fell to his knees letting out a cry of pain, his face turning red as if he was choking.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Lucius now recovered asked with a sneer.

"I won't ever talk to scum like you lot!" Scrimgeour started to shake as the pain ran through his body. He was struggling to breathe and was shocked he was even able to talk.

Lucius sneer got worse and he fired his own Crucio on the minister, causing his pain to get worse.

"Tell us or you will die!" Bellatrix snarled as the minister was screaming in agony at their feet.

"I.." The minister struggled to speak. "I will never talk, I would rather die than help you "

Bellatrix released the Crucio along with Lucius as well. "If you say so" she snarled and pointed her wand at the minister again.

"Avada Kedavra " The minister was struck in the face and his body became lifeless instantly, his eyes staring right in front of him.

Bellatrix turned to Lucius and spoke. "search his office, I want the location now. I don't care if you need to extract the memories from his head, I want Potter found!"

Lucius nodded and walked away, Bellatrix stood there and stared at the dead body. She felt a pain shoot up her side and saw blood starting to coat her dark clothes. She turned to see Kingsley firing cutting hexes at her and quickly disapparated leaving Kingsley to find the dead Minister.

Bellatrix landed in Malfoy manor and saw Lucius was already there. "We know where the boy is, Severus provided us with the information as we were away. We must leave soon." Said Lucius as he smirked at Bellatrix.

**The Burrow.**

Harry and Ginny stood beside each other holding hands, as they watched the newly married couple of Bill and Fleur share their first dance as a married couple. Ginny turned to Harry and smiled at him as he kissed her cheek.

"This has been an amazing day so far. With the wedding and it being your birthday. This is the first birthday since we started dating so I hope it has been a special day."

"Yeah it has been indeed my love, I am so happy to be here than with my Aunt and Uncle. "

Ginny smiled at Harry and kissed his lips softly. " Happy birthday love, I will be sure to give you your present after the wedding. Things have been so hectic today as it is. "

Harry smiled at the beautiful woman holding his hand. He watched as more couples got on the dance floor.

"Shall we dance Miss Weasley?"

"I would love to, Mr Potter. I have been waiting to dance all night. "Ginny smiled as Harry led her out to the floor, some people applauding them as they did. Harry put his hands on her waist while Ginny wrapped hers around his neck. They both shared a grin and started to dance to the music which was slow, which thankfully hid Harry's limited dancing skills.

"I love being in your arms, love. Thank Merlin you are taking me on this mission with you, being held by you would be one of the things I would miss most about you if I stayed behind. When do we leave?" Ginny whispered the last part into his ear.

"I want to leave in the next few weeks, I want you to be able to celebrate your birthday with your family. "

Ginny smiled up at him and kissed his lips again. " Thank you for waiting for that love, It would mean a lot to my Mum and Dad. They trust you to look after me out there even though I will be watching your back the most."

Harry grinned and rubbed her waist gently with his thumbs. "Aww my hero, I wouldn't have anyone else watching my back apart from you, Ron and Hermione. I trust you all with my life."

Ginny smiled and leaned her forehead on his as they stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly a huge ball of white light appeared in the middle of the dance floor, Kingsley's voice coming from it.

"The Ministry fort Magic has fallen, The Minister for Magic is dead, they are coming, they are coming. "

Harry stared at the ball of light and then to Ginny who stared right back at him. They heard people Disapparate as Death Eaters started Apparating in. He started to fire spells at the Death Eaters taking some down in the process. He turned and grabbed Ginny's hand and saw she was doing the same thing. Harry led Ginny over to Remus and tried to help him fight off some death eaters but Remus pushed him back towards Ron and Hermione.

"Go!" He yelled and started fighting again. Harry and Ginny took hold of Hermione's arm along with Ron and she disapparated from the burrow.


	18. An Update On This Story

So everyone first let me start by saying how sorry I am for lack of updates. Truth is, I have a lot more focused on finishing my Spider-Man story recently and had to put this one to the side. Now let us get to the big question, is this story cancelled? No, it is far from cancelled, just on hiatus. I promise when you get the next chapter, you will be pleasantly surprised with how much better at writing I have gotten, I really haven't been happy with some of the previous chapters in this story and pushed them out anyway. That will change from now on, I have reworked the entire story in my head and we will kick off from where our last chapter ended, but this time it will be more detailed and better written.

I would like to say sorry again for the wait but my Spider-Man story is nearly done and as soon as I am finished, the harry potter story will be updated. Thank you all so much for the amazing support, I will see you all soon.


	19. The Hunt Begins

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all appeared suddenly in the middle of a London road, having to jump out of the way of a double-decker bus heading straight for them. The muggles turned at the sound of the horn and stared strangely at the foursome.

"Bloody watch where you are going" One onlooker shouted as they walked past, though they just ignored him.

"Where are we, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she gripped onto Harry's arm as they began to walk down the street, still in their wedding clothes.

"Tottenham Court Road, I used to come to a theatre here with Mum and dad. I don't even know why I was thinking about it. "Hermione shook her head as they continued to walk, she looked around at all the muggles staring at them and knew they had to get changed.

"We need to get a change of clothes. " Hermione said to the others as they looked at her, Harry was the one to speak up.

"Hermione I have left all of my things back at the Burrow. "

All three watched Hermione look down at her bag. "I have had all the essentials packed for days," Hermione said casually, leaving the rest to look at her.

"Oh no." Ginny stopped abruptly and caused Harry to be held back with how tightly she was clinging to his arm.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked his girlfriend with some concern.

"Your birthday Harry," Ginny said softly as Hermione put her hands over her face.

"Oh no. Harry me and Ginny made a cake, we were going to bring it out after the wedding. " Hermione said with sadness evident on her face.

"Listen I appreciate the thought but considering we were just almost killed by some death eaters at a wedding, that is the least of my worries. "

"Harry is right, we need to get off the streets," Ron said. Hermione looked around and spotted a coffee shop.

"Over there, we can stop for a little while and catch our breath, we need to think about our next move. " All of them nodded and made their way to the coffee shop.

The four of them each took a seat, Ron sitting next to Hermione and Harry sitting next to Ginny. Harry smiled softly as he felt Ginny lay her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the top of her head, taking her hand in the process so he could rest it on his knee under the table.

"So whats next?" Ron asked the rest of them at the table.

"First we need to change, come on Ginny, we will go first and get changed in that bathroom. We won't be long " Hermione stood and Ginny huffed at being separated from Harry. She turned to him and gave him a sad smile as she let go of his hand. He watched her walk away and turned to Ron.

"How are you holding up mate?" Ron asked Harry softly.

"I am fine, I guess I just never expected them to attack the wedding. I thought the wards would have kept the death eaters at bay. "

"Our wards are good but none are unbreakable. Besides, we got away, that's all that matters." Ron said in return.

"I am worried about those I left behind though, they might die because of me" Harry looked down at his hands as they rested on the table.

"Mate listen to me right, they will be fine. They are all good fighters in their own right, let's just focus on our main mission yeah?" Ron turned and saw the girls walking towards them.

"We are up," Harry said as he and Ron stood and proceeded to make their way to the bathroom. Once they were changed into comfortable muggle clothing, they made their way back to the table and retook their seats. They were about to get down to business when a waitress interrupted them.

"Coffee?" She asked in an accent that indicated she was not from England.

"A cappuccino please," Hermione replied as the waitress turned to the rest of them.

"You?" She asked the 3 of them.

"The same as her, They all said in unison and the waitress walked off.

"Merlin, what is a cappuccino?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to laugh softly.

"Its a type of coffee" Ginny answered for Hermione. "So what's the plan?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I guess we go to Grimmauld Place," Harry said to the three of them.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive I think its the only place Voldemort can't find "

They all nodded but they looked up at the sound of the bell on the door ringing. They watched as 2 men in boiler suits walked in and stood at the counter. Harry continued to stare at them and saw one of them pull out a wand. He took Ginny's arm and pulled her down with him as he yelled to Ron and Hermione. "Get down!" They did as they were asked and luckily avoided the spells fired straight at them.

Harry and Ginny were up first and they both fired a stunner at the 2 men, causing them to dodge the spell, which resulted in the wall behind them to take a lot of damage. One of the death eaters went to fire back but Harry and Ginny managed to hit him with a stunner, knocking him against the wall, causing him to go unconscious. They were about to fire at the last one but Hermione beat them to it.

" petrificus totalus" Hermione yelled as she froze the death eater and sent him falling to the floor. Ron looked at her with shock on his face before saying.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Hermione just stared at him, it was clearly not the time for being sweet.

"Get the lights and lock all the doors. " Harry said as he looked at Ginny. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she responded with a nod of her head.

"I got Dolohov here," Ron said with a sneer on his face.

"I got Rowle, he was on the Astronomy tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore. " Harry said as he looked over the fallen death eaters.

"What do we do with them?" Ron asked as he pointed his wand at Dolohov.

"We should wipe their memories," Harry said as Ginny took his hand within her warm one.

"You do it, Hermione, you are the best at spells." Ron wiped some hair out of her face as she pointed her wand at the fallen men.

"Obliviate," she said softly and started to twist her wand. Once she was done, she turned to the rest of them as the waitress came out.

"Leave now!" Hermione said in warning, the waitress only nodded and ran out of the cafe.

"So Grimmauld Place?" Ron asked.

"Yeah"

They all took Hermione's arm and off they went to their next destination.

**So, guys, I am back with this story and I am sorry for such a short chapter but this one is mostly to slow down the story a bit. Basically, in previous chapters, I have been told that I have been rushing the story and I am not actively working on that. I apologise for how short it is, I wrote this on barely any sleep due to not having a lot of time to actually write it. If there are any typos whatsoever, Please let me know and I will fix them. Until next time! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Hello everyone, I want to apologise for not updating this story in months. I was reading reviews a lot and realised that I need to rethink a lot of things about this story and have decided to cancel it. Now does this mean its the end of my Harry and Ginny stories? No, it doesn't. I am going to be writing a fresh new Harry and Ginny story. The story will start after their cannon breakup in book 6. Over the last few months I have been working on my writing and trying to improve, I managed to finish a Spider-Man story and it got reviewed well and I thought it was time I came back to Harry Potter, where it all started. Now I cannot give you a timeframe for the release of the new story but I will be sure to let you know in a future update to this story. I am very sorry again for those who have enjoyed this story so far but this isn't the end, far from. **


End file.
